SkyFall-The Last Stand
by Starsinger04
Summary: Prophecies awaken, secrets will be revealed and sometimes the truth is better left unsaid. As the Primes start to wonder, what will happen if history was to repeat itself? "It's time for Dark Energon to go down!" Warning all Transformers universes used in this.
1. Prologue

_Sentinel's Prophecy_

**Prologue**

**Moonlight shone down onto a golden platform**

**where three figures stood, each facing the**

**other. The biggest, a dusky red mech, stood **

**irritated. "Are we just gonna stand here and do**

**nothing, what about the war?" The smallest, a **

**silvery grey femme, growled in response. "No**

**Warpath, I would never put a sparkling at risk,**

**even in the ambitious servos of Sentinel Prime."**

**A stocky blue one winced at his sister's**

**comment. "Aww, but Ashpipe, his not that bad**

**and besides, where are you going to go and**

**what will you do with her?" The two bots who**

**were arguing stopped and stared at their**

**brother. "Shut up, Blurr!" Warpath snarled as**

**Blurr immediately shut his mouthplates and**

**hung his head shamefully. "No Blurr is right, I**

**have put Arcee in a safe place that neither**

**Sentinel or us will harm her." Ashpipe sighed, it **

**was raining now, soaking their armour sticking to**

**their proto-forms. "I guess we go our separate**

**ways now." Warpath was regretting letting go a**

**hero that you looked up to for so many days.**

"**I'm gonna miss you guys to the end of the**

**galaxy and back. Why do you have to leave?"**

**But all of them knew the answer, if Sentinel**

**found out that his daughter had a sparkling with **

**a Miygrit the poor bub wouldn't survive an hour.**

**Ashpipe was sorry to leave both her young **

**brothers behind but she had no choice Falcon**

**would be dead by now and Arcee would be safe**

**living a lie, so that meant she would retreat into**

**the darkness with Diamond and herself leaving**

**the once beautiful life they had. As Warpath **

**walked away muttering under his breath Blurr **

**looked back twice to make sure this was real and **

**Ashpipe started to cry. They would never see**

**each other like this ever again. On a bloody**

**battle-field a lone survivor lifted her light blue **

**helm towards the darkening sky, drowning in the**

**rain she said. "There will be three, who hold the **

**power of the Matrix from within."**

So here is my first chapter of SkyFall-The Last Stand, as well as the start of the first part. So thanks for reading and I'll have the other chapter up soon.


	2. Chapter 1

_Sentinel's Prophecy_

**Chapter 1**

There was a loud bang and some Cybertroain cursing

to Arcee's right. The blue femme turned her helm to

inspect a dusky pink female Autobot, whose left

shoulder plating was torn off by a sniper. The femme,

called Chromia, glared up at a cherry-red mech. "I

thought I told you to take out that sniper!" The mech

called Dino, looked stunned at what his sister just said.

"But I thought Moonie was on em!" At the sound of

her name a violet femme with fluoro green markings

shot around the corner and in one blow the con

dropped dead. "Gee Chromia, it's not like you to be

texting on a battle-field." Moonracer just smirked as

the pink femme growled irritated, Dino laughed and

shook his helm. There were two more snipers and

three drones left, which meant five more targets to

shoot, Arcee focused all her attention on the cons

instead of the bickering of her friends. It was a Friday

afternoon and that meant that Tailgate and

Cliffjumper were picking up the kids and the Scouts

were learning whatever Jazz felt like singing while the

Wreckers were either patrolling the borders or

chatting in the rec-room. Arcee and Chromia were

assigned to close-range combat while Moonracer and

Dino were sniping away. Elita-one gave a cry of joy

when there was only one Decepticon bruiser left.

"Dino, you keep sniping it from behind while Moonie

and Arcee distract it for me to land the killing blow."

Chromia was shouting out orders, at least one of her

plans was working. Dino jumped back to the backside

of the con, sniping like crazy, while Moonracer was

dancing in front of it placing shots here and there

along it's sides and in its face. Arcee kept switching

from the back to the front of the Bruiser, until

Chromia gave the signal to clear out as she jumped of

a sniper's tower and landed square on the con's

shoulders and in one swing of her flaming sword was

gone. The con's lifeless shell collapsed under the

femme's weight, "Aww, c'mon. I'm not that heavy!"

Chromia teased as her brother smirked while Moonie

rolled her optics. Arcee giggled as their commander

came up to them with a grin on her faceplates. "Well, I

hear there's going to be a boys and girls night out."

Both Chromia and Arcee were jaw-dropping at what

the female senior just said in a matter of seconds the

poor femme was bomb-baudded with questions:

"What night will it be?"

"Are you sure?"

"Ooh, what should I wear?"

"Awesome! But what about…."

Elita cut them off with a chuckle. "Well, it's only a

rumour for now but just wait til there's a note on your

team's door and I think it's at least two nights away."

She looked at Arcee and Chromia. "Go as yourself but

not too open otherwise the older bots will think you're

crazy." Everyone in the training arena looked at the

dusky femme. "GO ON!" She knew the message was

clear. "Anyway, I think all the mechs and femmes will

be in their groups so no spying on each other!" She

finished sternly. The four of them left the training

arena and started talking about what they should do

about this G.A.B night. "Hey! What should we tell the

others?" Dino asked and that stopped the small group,

Arcee was the first to speak. "Well, you heard Elita,

don't do anything until the papers come around." The

four of them agreed.

When Arcee got to her team room she checked the

door, _**no note yet**_, she thought as she walked in she

sat on her berth. Bulkhead happily snoozing away on

his, down the hall Arcee could hear four familiar mech

voices and smiled.

"_Who let the dogs out _?"

"_Wo, wo, wo! _"

"_Who_ _let the dogs out,_ _wo, who let the dogs out _?"

"Ha ah ha!"

_**The boys are back**_, Tailgate walked in sighing and

woke Bulk up. Cliff, Jackie, Smoke and Bee barged in

singing another one of Jazz's favourite songs. "That

dude needs a hobby! Ha." Wheeljack snickered and

Cliffjumper laughed until his faceplates were as red as

his paint job. "Yea, anyways, TG. Did ya tell them

about what happened this arvo?" The engineer

groaned and glared at his partner. "No I was busy

saving my audios from your horrible singing!" At that

all four mechs burst back into laughter, Arcee winked

at Tailgate saying she wanted to talk to him later in

private.

**Anyway here is the next chapter in SkyFall, hope you like it. Comment if you wish, I'll have the next one up soon. Also the song is called 'Who let the dogs out' by Baha Men if you wanted to check it on ITunes. Thanks **


	3. Chapter 2

_Sentinel's Prophecy_

**Chapter 2**

After dark, Dino managed to drag Sideswipe out of his

berth and into the corridor. "What is it Dino?" He

demanded, Dino looked up at him with silvery optics,

Sideswipe was taller than him and faster but was he

lighter and stealthier? No. "I need to tell you

something." Dino looked up and down the hall-way, _**no**_

_**one**_. "Well, what is it? I swear you're worse than

Sunny." Dino snorted at his remark but held his

tongue, Sides was his friend. "There's gonna be a

G.A.B night!" Dino shrieked, Sideswipe stiffened with

excitement, _**there's gonna be a G.A.B night?**_ Before

Sides could scream in joy Dino put his servo over the

silver twin's mouthplates to shut him up. "Someone's

coming," the red spy whispered. Just down the hallway they could hear five set of footsteps, Chromia was fast asleep, _**as usual**_, but who could be up at this hour? "Hey-yall." _**Ah, those two**_.

Dino smirked at Sideswipe and caught the pale armour of Tailgate and First Aid as the smaller taps of Arcee and Moonracer came closer a huge shadow loomed over all of them, _**Bulkhead**_. "We've told them." Moonracer stated, Dino uncovered Sides mouthplates and wiped his servo. "Good, now remember, don't tell any 'blabber mouth' or it'll be off. Got it?" They all agreed to the plan.

"But will the note come 'round?" As the youngest medic among the Autobot ranks, Aid was the one who asked most questions and never bothered to do a quiz. "Yes, hopefully." Anyone could tell when First Aid was never satisfied when somebot didn't answer him correctly or at all.

By morning Dino could tell his sister was pissed, getting up way too early just to do a border patrol. She usually liked them just not early in the day. "Ugh! I've hardly had a cube and I'm already up!" She complained, he and Sideswipe couldn't help but smile as they left her to her grumpy thoughts.

They walked down to the main room to check on updates and con activity. "Dino, Sides, I need you two to go and check if the flight team have responded yet." _**Ah yes Timby**_! Ironhide's daughter, Timber, was too demanding sometimes but no one even dared say to her face, not even her own sire. "We were just headed that way now." At that the two blade-bots shot off before the grey and brown speckled femme could see them.

The communications room was located near the top of the mountainous base, _**'up high to see the sky'**_, Jazz's echo came back as a retort. Dino and Sideswipe burst into the big room, there were computers and bots everywhere _**as natural**_ _**as a nerd house**_. "Yo, Blaster, are the deckers awake or muted?" The silver twin asked a red and yellow mech teaching a lion-bot to stand on its hind legs. "Huh? Ooh, not yet, no." Dino looked around the room, _maybe __**the**__**flight team are lost**_? "When did they take flight?" Jazz looked up from a laptop at the cherry red mech confused at what he had said. "Bot said, when birdy spread wings?" Sideswipe translated, even though Chromia thought her brother was a nerd he was never good at talking to one. "Uh, morning off coast, why?" Brains transformed and headed towards Blaster with Wheelie tagging slowly behind. "I think Brainiyak just found em!" Brains was the smartest bot alive if anyone could find a missing airline port he could.

"They've transmitted that they found a Decepticon mine, hidden in a deep volcanic-hill." Blaster transformed and signalled to the far-away fliers that they've received their message. While Jazz got up to tell the other seniors. "Great, lets a go!" Sideswipe dragged Dino into the hallway as bored as anything.

Down the hall the two mechs made out six familiar voices. Blacklight, Tailgate, Wreck-gar, Hotshot, Windcharger, Brawn and Gears talking: "Yeah, yesterday me and Cliff and to pick up the kiddes and he turned up his speakers to full volume. It was that loud I ran through a red light! Ha ah!" With that the older bots burst into laughter at the engineer's mistake.

"What are you boys doing? Just because you're older doesn't mean you get to miss out on practice training." _**Ironhide**_, Dino and Sideswipe shared a fearful look, they'd almost miss out on training! It was the only time that the older bots and to get used to the younger ones. "Yea, we'll be there just make sure the kitties are too." Hotshot snorted at Blacklight's remark, Ironhide gave them one last look and walked off towards the Arena.

"Alright you two, come on out." Brawn sneered at how stunned the two younger mechs were. "Ten vorns on the battle-field and we know that no-one can sneak up on us." Dino noticed something only a spy could see and that was the two neon blue optics staring at him from behind the older mechs. Sideswipe grinned at how Arcee had managed to do the impossible. "What are you brats smiling at?" Gears only had a second to say that before-

"YOLO!" All except Tailgate, Dino and Sideswipe jumped and screamed at Arcee, the only one laughing. "I can't believe you guys fell for that! Ha ha!" She was laughing that hard she had tears in her optics. Dino had a huge grin on his faceplates silently thanking his old team-mate while Sides was giggling like hell and Tailgate smirked at the two mechs in front of him. "Well played." Was all the blue and white bot said before striding off towards the Arena. "Holy, hell, how?" Hotshot, the stupidest of them all, looked shocked at the scout. "Oh it was easy, really. You all getting distracted and slagged off, I decided to have a little fun! Ha!" Arcee and the boys smirked at the mechs as they passed by, Gears gave Arcee and Sideswipe while ignored Dino _**Typical Gears**_. "So cee, you coming to watch us train or…?" Arcee nodded and the three bots made their way towards the Arena.

"Alright mechies, gather round!" Elita-one's piercing voice rose above the crowded mechs as Ironhide explained the rules. "Onto the raceway, please and make sure you're not behind or infront but on the line. Spaces in between as well." The big black and silver mech looked at his friend and grinned, Elita would have the pleasure of starting and finishing the race. "On your marks… Get set….. And, GO!" At the shriek of her vocalizer the mechs all took off at the same time except the two commanders and Arcee and Franice Green. Dino screeched around a turn and formed a single file behind Hotshot, the red and green mech was keeping a good lead so far, _**So far**_. He saw Sideswipe takeover the former scout in one swipe of his wheels and grunted as another sharp turn came up. "Hey Sides, if you don't make it, I'm right behind you." Dino and Sideswipe used their tactics to stop one another from falling lower, "Thanks Din." He only managed to say that before a golden bonnet came up and brushed his bumper, Dino only smiled at the brotherly love between them. At another screech of tires and a lot of cybertroian cursing made Dino turn his rear view mirrors to see what had happened, _**Mmm not looking**_ _**so good**_ _**there Wrecky and Gearer**_. The two older bots had clearly not seen the sharp turn and had collided with each other's hoods. "Dino! I thought you were-"

Sideswipe's growled turned to a shriek as a loud bang and some flames flew up from the tracks of what was left of the former blade-bot. Dino and Sunstreaker slowed to a stop, they waited until the other mechs had turned around the corner then transformed and helped the silver twin up.

"What the frag was that back there?" He roared at Dino while Sunny was checking for serious wounds. "Nothing! I just got distracted, that's all." The red spy defended himself, although he knew there was no chance of winning against these two. Sunstreaker however was usually calm, "There was a crash back there and we all got distracted and accidently smashed into the back of you."

Arcee was already helping up Wreck-gar and Gears to their peds and marched on over here to see what the problem was. "Hey! What's going on over here?" She had her 'serious' face on as the three mechs didn't look away from each other. "Nothing, it's just a small mistake." Sideswipe glared at his brother while Dino saw that the two older bots had made their way over the small stripe of grass and were grumbling away.

"Ugh-"

"Ah.. Uh, Alliance insurance that's right. How can we help you?" Wreck-gar pulled another one of his ad imitations, again, while Gears just grumbled ,as usual, again.

Arcee was gonna move until she got an answer, _**can't**_ _**Ironhide just run over you**_? Dino thought as Sideswipe gave him another glare. "Listen, we're fine, okay? Now leave us alone and get off the track before a mech ten times your size gets the joy of squashing a femme like you."

Arcee was taken aback from Dino's hostile order but knew this wasn't her fight, so as she jumped back over the fence the mechs transformed and took off gently weaving in and out of a single line behind Dino, all their speed limits reached sixty 60 and the mechs took off at different speeds.

Even though the race was over the five of them were determined to finish the race, as Bluestreak and the checked flag came closer the driving became slower as a small female fleshing danced on the finish line screeching out in delight.

"Whoo, hoo! Ha ah, they made it!" Frankie, one of their 'human' friends, was always the one to take drives with when you were slagged off.

"Hey, good job out there guys you did good." Bluestreak, the fairest of them all, never got tired of the past and was always excited to learn 'human' things.

As the boys started making their way inside a terrible scream rang-out through the entire base, Dino lifted his helm towards where it had come from. _**I hope**_ _**Arcee's not**_ _**slagged off about what I said**_, he looked around trying to find where the blue scout was.

All six mechs and human ran to the building and stopped dead, there was energon everywhere and three femmes standing in shock at the trainee medic Firefly lying on the floor covered in scars and scratches. Arcee, Scarlet and Roulette did not move.

**Sorry it took me awhile to upload, anyway hopefully I'll have the next one up soon. If you haven't noticed chapter one was Arcee and this one is about Dino, next one is about Chromia's ****P.O.V. ****Anyway, thanks and I'll see you guys later. **


	4. Chapter 3

_Sentinel's Prophecy_

**Chapter 3**

Chromia had just got back from a patrol when she heard it, the terrible scream of a dead Aerialbot. She ran as fast as she could, both not sure of who it was or if Moonracer was gonna whoop her aft all the way back to Mars.

"STOP! Firefly's down!" Chromia screeched to a halt when she heard her brother's voice, _**thank**_ _**Primus! A victim.**_

"What happened here?" The dusky-pink femme demanded and all optics turned to Arcee, Roulette and Scarlet. The three femmes didn't look away from the dead form of their friend. "W-we were walking d-down the h-hall and me-me and Scarlet heard a scream a-and ran up here to s-see if every-thing was al-right." Arcee barely got the words out before Roulette turned around to the slowly forming crowd. "I think we've got a classic killer on our watch." There were a few gasps of shock while Smokescreen and Dino made their way to their bond-mates, all but Arcee stood still as dead silence took over the grief. She crouched down to Firefly's corpse, Chromia joined her and together they turned over the lifeless shell of their friend. "No….." There were blade marks all over the poor femme. "It must've been someone with blade tactics and weaved-nimble shards." Chromia finished her investigation and stood up to confront anyone who judged her.

Frankie stepped forward and rested her tiny palm on Firefly's helm. "She just got back from a mission and hasn't even seen Slingshot yet." That was true, Slingshot was over-protective of his friends and anyone who dared hurt them not only got a pounding from the Wreckers but also from the bad-tempered Aerialbots. Truth be told, everyone except Air raid, Slingshot and Powerglide had known about the crush on 'Slingy' ever since they'd met.

"What's-…..Okay." Prowl quickly gave his respect to the others to shut up and grieve.

Later that afternoon Roulette came out of Prowl's office with a hidden smirk on her faceplates. Only Arcee, Chromia and Moonracer could see though the others hadn't noticed yet somehow Scarlet had. "So, cee, what did ya see in there?" Chromia asked excited from what happened earlier. "Huh? Uh, hm…. Nothing really." _**That, wasn't nice**_ _**what was she hiding? **_Whatever secret Chromia had yet to discover wasn't always a secret.

"Whoohoo! Yeah! Hey Din! The note's here!" Her morning shriek had disturbed the vigil, even though they knew who it was they didn't care as long as she didn't bring her own Great Godzilla here. "What? Huh, hey Sides! Come here!" There two groans and an alarm screech, _**obviously Black Beauty's awake**_. Yes, the note said it was tonight and had rearranged patrols and errands. "Oh Primus, please don't let Chromia blow the place sky high!" Dino and Sideswipe prayed as Chromia snorted at their plea, then she remembered something. "Gotta go, see ya later peeps!" She hugged both stunned mechs and raced down the halls towards the medical's door, she was as quiet as anything until shook Ratchet and First Aid awake, the CMO grunted and got out while his apprentice looked back and quietly closed the door. _**1…2…...3**_, "Awake, my Loony Moonie!" She shouted as loud as she could to wake the medical engineer up. "Huh? What!?" Both Chromia and Moonracer screamed as the sharp-shooter fired two bullets; one aimed at Chromia's helm, the other aimed at the door. The first bullet shot into the wall while the other one went through the door. "Holy Primus slag! I shot Inferno's painting!" Although Inferno wasn't big about paintings, he wasn't gonna like a bullet hanging from the wall above his head! "Yea! What about the door?!" Chromia screeched as First Aid walked in with a note in his servo. "Sup ladies? Oh holy shit!" That was Kade, Chief Burn's eldest son, and he was as annoying as Hotshot and Hot rod combined. "We'll be out in a minute!" Moonracer slammed the door and locked it so it was only Chromia and herself inside.

"What are you? Crazy!" Moonracer bellowed as she got dressed, Chromia bolted upwards from where she sat watching her friend complain. "What!? I'm the one who's crazy? First, I wasn't the one who fired bullets everywhere! And second, I only woke you up to tell you tonight's the night!" Then she yelped, "Wait! Arcee might wanna know too!" Before Moonracer could reply, the pink femme ran down the halls all the way to Team Prime's door.

Chromia skidded to a halt and got out her data pad, _**TG and Bulk should be gone by now**_. She walked onto Bulkhead's berth and pressed 'play' on a trumpet like app: At the sound of an order, all four mechs jumped out of their berths and gave a silhouette. "Yes, ma'am?" Bee asked, Chromia smirked at them and looked across to Arcee's berth. "She sleeps through anything Miss." Wheeljack informed, Chromia thought for a second, _**Ah!**_ "Alright mechs, I need two** RED** flowers and eighteen blueberries _EACH_! Now go and do as your commander says!" Chromia ordered and the mechs only responded with a simple; "Yes ma'am!"

"Oh and boys!"

"Yes Miss?"

"The name's Sir."

"Understood Sir."

Chromia smirked as she could hear them pounding down the hallway looking for idiotic things. "Alright cee, spread ya wings!" She rattled and shook the sheets as she threw her friend out of the berth. "Hey! I thought I told you stupid mechs to leave me alone!" The younger femme roared at who not knowing 'who'. "Aww, that's mean cee, you always like it when I wake you up!" Chromia teased as she poked Arcee to make sure her friend wasn't battling a malfunction. "What!" Blue neon optics met indigo ones as Chromia smiled at Arcee and grunted as she was pushed off sourly by a pissed femme. "Alright! Can I just tell you something?" The older dusky femme yelped, Arcee knew the drill; Whenever there was something Chromia wanted to talk about, it was 'Early Birds' for everyone. "Tonight's the night remember?"

Suddenly Moonracer walked in with Smokescreen and Bumblebee flanking her, the two scouts were carrying a cube on a metal-like tray with two roses beside it. "Here you are Sir, how do you like your coffee?" Arcee and Moonracer both looked stunned at their friend. "How-?"

"Did you do that?"

"That, could come in handy."

Chromia only smirked as she lead the way towards the main comm, outside they could see Wheeljack and Cliffjumper still picking up small blueberries, along with some of the Aerialbots giving them tough glares.

"Oh really? It's easy, all you have to do is press play on this app in the morning before they wake up."

Air raid and Slingshot passed by them without looking up, while Sundrown looked at them and gave a sorrowful smile. _**At least she's nice!**_ Chromia remembered what she was going to tell her besties! "Oh guys! I know what's gonna happen tonight!" She cheered,

"Please don't let it be 'Chromia's Fashion Night'!" Moonracer groaned, Arcee snorted it was one of the best nights the three girls ever had! "No it's G.A.B night." And just as everyone had nearly woken up there were three femme-like squeals of joy that had their elder bots running for their lives. "What happen?"

"What's going on here?"

"Where are the cons!?"

Somehow SilverBolt, Elita-one and Ironhide had managed to get their armour on and fly down here for one reason only, to announce the G.A.B night! "The night's tonight, right?" Dino asked while Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were head-locking each other playfully. "Yes, now what was all that noise about?" Elita demanded, all optics turned to Chromia as she snorted, there was no need for blaming anyone today, tonight was all about friends and partnership!

After all the rearranged patrols and jobs were done, it was safe to say the party was on! "Mechs may you please meet me and NightStalker at the curb side for a meeting. Repeat any Secondary mechs make their way to the curb side for the G.A.B meeting please." That was Jazz over the speakers.

"Yay! I can't believe we get the whole base to ourselves!" Arcee cried, Chromia smirked as her brother her and gave the femmes a warning glare to stay out of trouble. The only ones who stayed behind were the Elders, in case of an emergency, and the femmes. The mechs were leaving to go into an underground base in Hawaii, the only commanders that were available were Prowl, Ultra Magnus, NightStalker and Red Alert, the others were either having a meeting or were out for a drive. This was gonna be fun! The humans, however, were having their own sleepover or had already 'crashed' and were fast asleep, otherwise if there were cons or something else there were security guards everywhere to make sure the night went well.

"Alright ladies, settle down and me and Prowl will go and fetch your time tables." NightStalker lead them to a room much larger than the rec room.

"So who wants to go first at saying their crushes?" Timber grinned as the femmes around her shifted uncomfortably.

"Well here you are, and if you need anything we'll be just in the main-room checking the monitors." Prowl informed as a bulky blue shape squeezed between his legs and grunted at the effort. "And don't wake up the others as well as spy on the mechs!" Prowl's 'pet' partner, TawnyFlare an ancient cyber-cat, darted her amber eyes around the room as if scenting trouble already. Once the two had checked everything was alright and left the femmes started to giggle at how plump Tawny was because of Earth hunting. "It's like bomb shelter in here." Flare-up stated, Timber eyed the piece of paper warily guessing that a cheeky Miko did these. What the femmes didn't know was a group of mechs listening from a good distance away.

"Wheeljack, you're the best Wrecker I've had to put up with." Heatwave grumbled, as they listened.

"Aww, geez thanks wave, you're not so bad yourself." The mechs listened as Timber announced the activity.

"We all go around in a circle got it? Flare-up, you're first." The orangey-pink femme sighed as she said her crush.

"Well, I've kinda liked a few mechs in my time on Cybertron before the war, but now I sort of like… Bumblebee." The mechs and femmes burst into laughter at the thought of a bee striped mech looking helplessly at them with Flare-up by his side holding a sparkling. "Oh Bee, our precious BEE!" The boys teased the young scout who was blushing hard. "Okay Scar, your turn." The hot pink and black Jewelercom blushed a little. "Well… Oh frag it! It's Smokescreen." Both Arcee and Smokescreen had their jaws on the ground until; "Has anyone here at least not been fragged by a mech before? Like not been a bond-mate or something?" The blue femme asked as the boys went dead silent and all the femmes felt guilty. "Ah, listen cee, no one here except you is a virgin." Arcee looked puzzled at what her friend said and quickly realized what she meant, Moonracer was calm and quiet, Arcee wanted an answer and she got one. "Holy Primus Scrap! I'm the only one who hasn't done _**that**_ before!? You girls are gross!" Arcee shrieked and looked at her friend as if she had grown bull-horns and devil-like wings, Moonracer shrugged it off and turned to Aqua who was next. "Well Chromia will know this one, won't you?" Both femmes smirked at each other and squealed; "It's Blacklight!" Cliffjumper was shocked at his older brother who was sitting on his mattress proudly. "Anyway, your turn Roulette!" The light purple femme was smirking at the younger dusky pink bot. "Your brother." Chromia's head had looked like it was going to fall off. "Who?" Sunny questioned as the mechs turned back to the small 'Walkie Talkie'. "No, NO! You cannot have a 'crush' on Dino! He's my big brother for Primus sake!" That had the mechs going again. Dino had always known Roulette liked him, yet Chromia had failed to see the truth behind Autobots' 'Friendships' as always. "Okay femmes, I've had a question to ask a certain femme ever since I met 'him'." Lancer, one of Bulkhead's sisters, looked across to Arcee as the blue scout nearly popped her own optics out of her head. "Please don't." She begged the femme Wrecker, the mechs just sneered as Bulk shuttered his optics hoping his sister wouldn't be embarrassed. "What's Jackie like?"

"Oh my Primus fragging Pit, you like _**him**_!?"Arcee growled at the thought of a fragger like him messing up a beautiful femme like her.

"Aw, ya hear the Jackie? Poor o'l cee doesn't like ya mate?" Jolt snickered at the stubborn Wrecker. "Okay, Moonie Loony, you're a go!"

"Alright, I don't have a crush on anyone now, but me and Starcomet used to hangout loads and well we became bond-mates eventually, but then the war came and I never heard of him again." Even before the medical engineer had finished Arcee had already zipped out of the room to get a wasted tin to puke in. "I hope she's alright, Chromia your turn." Dino's smirk turned to a snarl as he glared at Warpath.

"Me and Hotshot were together, but eventually that didn't work-"

"Mmm." Hotshot had to be careful if he wanted to save his aft from Dino's fury.

"And well… Me and Warpath are usually okay when no one's around."

"Oh scrap." Was all Bluestreak said before Dino pounced on the solider, not caring if Warpath was bigger and stronger, and tackled him to the ground. Luckily the weaponed-rookie had earned some friends, otherwise he'd have to explain to a pissed femme why her brother was in the brig, all scarred and bruised up.

It took Sideswipe, Bluestreak, Jolt, Roadbuster, Air raid, Hot rod and Heatwave to drag the angered mech off the poor solider. Before Dino could snarl a warning to Warpath, there was a high pitched squeal of surprise and all the mechs snapped their helms towards the small device.

"Hey! It's cee's turn! Where is she anyway?"

"And Roulette, they're both gone!"

_**Hey guys, sorry about the wait. Here it is the**____**3**__**rd**__** chapter to 'Sentinel's Prophecy' of Skyfall- The Last Stand. Hope you like it, you can also review it if you want to. Hopefully, I'll have the next one up soon if my Doc manager isn't full! **_


	5. Chapter 4

Sentinel's Prophecy

**Chapter 4**

Sideswipe cringed as he heard crying in the background. "Arcee, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I'm just missin' the boys! That's all." _**Was it?**_ Then he heard bigger footsteps and guessed Roulette was there. "Hey guys! C'mon, cee, it's your turn!" _**Oh no,**_ Arcee never revealed anything like this, not even to her BFF's! "Well, as you all know I'm the only femme in my team, and I'm used to being around mechs. But I've never been that 'close' to a single mech before, so I've never experienced the feel of a bond-mate." Sides gave the small walkie talkie a glare as if he could hypnotize the femme to say who was 'him'. "It's okay, just tell us who ya like." Gemstone, another one of Bulkhead's sisters, coaxed the frightened scout as she murmured a word and then a couple of nanokliks later there was some 'awws' of agreement. "Oh well, we'll have to crack Arcee wider." Wheeljack grinned as a couple of mechs snickered.

"Okay, twins! What have you's been up to lately, huh?" Cloudburst sneered as if challenging the identical femmes to make a move, Gemstone was the first to go. "Well, I've always been the 'it' person, but gave up when the war started because the mechs I had were too weak to handle a simple war and also because all the mechs available are way too diplomatic these days."

Sideswipe heard his brother snort at the poor excuse and smirked as Mist cloud started her part.

"Uh, I've been busy with the Aerialbots… And, have I told you that me and Jetfire are together?" The Aerial-Wrecker sneered as if knowing her mechly friends were watching.

"Alright, how about you Cloudburst? What's interesting in your life?" The yellow and white femme gave no hesitation in answering her friend's question. "It's Sideswipe!" She squealed,

Sides mouthplates fell open in shock, the most beautiful optics played back to him in his processor. "Yo, Sides man. You okay?" Hot rod asked half laughing at the older bot's reaction. "Huh? Yep. Fine." He answered quickly hoping no one heard him whisper the femme's name in awe.

"Okay, what about you? 'Sunny Sides Up'!" _**Hey**_ _**yea,**_ his and Sunstreaker's cousin, Sundrown, was always looking out for both twins, especially when they were in trouble. "Air raid." _**Good, she answered good. What the frak is she yakin on about?**_ "Boys! Lights out in 20 mins." Ultra Magnus called just as Wheeljack threw the device away. "Oh-kie Do-kie." Hot rod called back as all the mechs got into their bot sized 'Sleeping Bags'. "Hey guys!" The older mechs switched the lights back on as everyone grumbled, TG was giving them all ice-cold death glares. "I want to hear **NO** thing come from your mouths. I don't want to hear the femmes whining about mechs because of what you've heard. Got it?" All the mechs, except Wreck-gar and Blurr, immediately shut up and swore their lives on Primus not to tell anyone. "Good!" With that Dino switched the lights back off and the mechs fell silent, in case of a 'Rumble' between all three stages. Wreck-gar and Blurr were the only ones talking softly and listening to some of Jazz's songs. "_All of the lights…"_

"Wake-up!"

Sideswipe shot straight out of bed at the sound of Red Alert's shriek. "We have to get back to base, now!" Ultra Magnus ordered,

"Why?"

"What'z up?"

"Are you sure?"

The mechs looked at Magnus as he checked his commlink again, there seemed to be a shaken voice on the other end. "Alright, we're coming now. Be careful." As the link went silent there were daring looks at the others, even Gears didn't speak. "Boys, there has been a mishap down at the base. Maybe some con activity, but NightStalker has ordered the femmes and remaining humans in the bunker in case anything is wrong. The elders and her are now officially certain there's been a murder." Even before the commander had finished, Dino bolted out the door in his armour ready with his battle rifle to shoot anything that got in his way to reaching his sister. "Din, wait!" Sides got his armour on and ran like the wind to see if the girls were okay.

On full speed the mechs reached the base within three and a half hours, they all busted in the mountain base and had a mysterious figure point a fusion cannon at them. "Oh, it's you. Good." The fake Megatron fizzled and was replaced by the sweet and gentle NightStalker. "Always nice to be welcomed back by cons!" Sideswipe grinned while Dino ignored the female commander and headed west to where the bunker was located.

As he opened it he was welcomed by his sister's fist in his faceplates. "Ow! What did you do that for?" The red spy squeaked as his sister merely smirked down at him. "Oops, I did it again! Just not on purpose this time."

Sideswipe ran up to the femmes and laughed at how stupid his friend was for falling for his sister's own trap. "And we thought that you're a spy! Ha ah!" Dino growled, even though he was relieved that his sister was alright.

Once Dino and Sideswipe helped the femmes out of the bunker, they all split up and went to go find the missing Prowl. Until a howl of agony rang through the base. "That's TawnyFlare." Sunstreaker whispered as the base went dead silent, Bluestreak slowly headed for his cousin's office and look regretfully at the door. _**1…2…3! **_They all opened the door to the small neat office and found a sulking cyber-cat next to a dead Prowl. "No…Who…Would… No!" Bluestreak's words were barely out of his mouth as Scarlet rushed to the dead commander's atmosphere as she inspected the black-gold and white mech's wounds. "The same ones that were on Firefly!" She breathed, Sideswipe felt his energon turn to ice at the thought of a classic murder in the Autobot's ranks, even for power or revenge, who would kill their own kin?

"No! Why? Why!" Sides noticed something about the she-cat's right optic, it looked like someone had tried to shoot it out. He shrudded at the thought of losing his own optic! "TawnyFlare, what happened?" Everyone knew how close the three had become after they met the little blue kitten. "Well, I-me and Prowl w-were walking down the h-halls while Arcee was 'puking' a-and Roulette came out to see if everything was alright before t-there were gunshots and a s-screech before Prowl dropped d-dead and I-my eye was bleeding a-and I woke up to see I was in h-his office n-next to him!" Though she sounded like she didn't want to re-live the moment, she was pretty good at speaking when shocked.

"Arcee, Roulette. My office, now." SilverBolt ordered the two femmes. "While the rest of you, clean up and prepare for yet another vigil." The Aerial-commander sighed as he looking his friend in the optic for the last time until another thousand years yet to come.

"Are you staying?" Bluestreak asked the twins, Sunny and Sides always pissed Prowl off and now he just payed the price. _**I'm sorry Prowl we**_ _**never meant to hurt you.**_ "Of course we'll stay Sunny replied giving him an encouraging look.

"Five more minutes and we're going silent." Sideswipe could hear his friends settle around him and Prowl's dead form. Dino, Arcee, Sunstreaker, Bluestreak, TawnyFlare (even though she refused orders from Ratchet), Tailgate, Bulkhead, Some of the commanders, Trailbreaker and himself had all come to the vigil, everyone let Bluestreak and TawnyFlare closest to the fallen warrior's body to watch as their friend and family joined the AllSpark. Moonracer stood watching from the entrance to the mountainous base. "I know who did this." Sides heard the graveness in the two medics voices and flinched, she would tell him later and he regretted knowing the answer.

"Dino, Sideswipe! Patrol on these co-ordinates please!" The silver twin jolted at the shriek of Jetfire's orders, _**Jetfire, what? Uh-oh. **_Next to him Sunny was still sleeping while Dino was up and ready at the instruction. "Up and at 'em boys!" Ironhide's deep voice was enough to tell him that this was worth waking up for. Dino and Sides walked in up to the monitors to see what mission they had. "You've heard that the Aerialbots have found out that the cons have a mine construction in the side of a volcanic-hill. We've been patrolling it for days now and it's your turn to see if they've done anything yet." Inferno settled the two mechs as they got ready.

"Whoo! Let's go whoop some con aft!" Sideswipe gave the usual cheer that always had them set before they went out on a mission.

"Here you are boys, time to glide and drop!" Stratosphere said over the radio as Power-Glide and him circled the drop zone for the blade-bots to enter without being dramatic about it. _**1...2...3!**_

Once on the ground, the two mechs took the maps and location-use and then went up the used dirt track.

After what seemed like forever, they finally found the checkpoint that they needed to set up the equipment before heading back down the hill.

"Check out this mountain trek, hey?" Dino snickered, Sideswipe grinned back at him, _**Good**_ _**ol' Din.**_ "Yeah? Crazy!" Both Dino and Sides laughed but a low grumbling sound interrupted the mech's conservation. "What's that?" Dino looked up in time to see a huge mud-wave crash down on them. "Landslide!" Sideswipe's warning was barely enough to tell them they were in grave danger, Sideswipe could only see mud, rock and grass as the blast swept them off their peds and into the forest. All the silver twin could see was brown-grey dust and then a red flash before everything went black, _**Where was**_ _**Dino? **_

Hey guys, sorry for the wait, school's been a pest. "… So have you!" Not you guys, my silly brother. Anyway I hope to have the next one up soon. '_All__of the Lights…__' _is by Kanye West ft. Rihanna and Kid Cudi. Also, yes, the mech's sleeping base is somewhere in Hawaii (can't tell you in case of con hearing) and the mountain Dino and Sideswipe were patrolling was called Mount St. Helens you can watch it on Youtube, but this is not what really happened, true it was an enormous landslide though the Autobots had nothing to do with it. Anyway hope you liked it, and see ya soon.


	6. Chapter 5

Sentinel's Prophecy

**Chapter 5**

As Moonracer walked down the corridors she could already hear the screaming and fighting of the rueful Wreckers. _**Primus, please no serious wounds or malfunctions. **_

As soon as the sharp-shooter walked in the mechs were in two lines facing each other with hatred stares, better than Moonie's, while Skids and Mudflap were huddled in the corner, _**Looks like Unicron himself had**_ _**been**_ _**here**_.

Moonracer set down her medical kit with a sigh and began walking in between the line and looked for life-threating wounds or major-spark issues, although everyone knew that Wreckers grew up on Cybertron without medics, that's why they always looked out for each other and had slag fights once in a while.

"Alright, what happened?" She demanded and even though some mechs gave her irritated looks, it was alright, she hated Wreckers.

"We were playing around with one of Jackie's inventions when Leadfoot said we had to shut up and go outside with it, Wheeljack ignored him and accidently blew something up. And the two argued until Jolt got caught on a wire and was electrocuted."

The twins were still cuddling one another in fear, even though Moonie had planted herself right in the centre of the Wrecker's lines she knew that no-one would raise a gun at her unless they were insane. "What are you doing here? We haven't even blown the room apart yet." Crosshairs sneered at the femme, Moonracer ignored him and moved so that she was in front of Wheeljack. The white battle-scarred mech barely looked away from where he was glaring at the older Wrecker. "You guys know better than anyone else not to disobey one another's orders, especially when your team-mates need a little peace." The engineer's high pitched voice rang-out through the air and only the heavy breathing of the mechs could be heard.

"Well I'm sorry for doing my job!" Wheeljack snarled at the older mechs, although Moonracer was pretty sure it was aimed at her. "Guys, Moonie's right, we barely get along anymore, not ever since the war occurred." _**That**_ had most of the mechs flinch but the purple femme knew if she were to win this thing alive, she was gonna have to push it a little over the edge, but Wreckers could kick. "Right, Wheeljack, Leadfoot, Jolt! Over to the side please, while the rest of you clean this up." There, how easy was that?

"I don't need medical treatment, thanks." Wheeljack didn't budge when Moonracer gave him a look, Bulkhead hesitantly stood there and watched his friend have a 'glare-off' with the medical engineer. "Jackie, let's not mess around with Moonie, she probably doesn't wanna be here as it is." Moonracer ignored both mechs and attended to Jolt while Leadfoot kept glaring at Wheeljack, as if it was the white Wrecker's fault that she was here.

In the next few minutes when Moonracer was finishing off Leadfoot's shoulder welding, they could all hear frantic footsteps just outside the hallway, _**Who is this now?! **_

"Moonie! Dino and Sidesy, they they're gone!" All the Wreckers and female medic stood stunned at what a non-frantic femme would say, especially the likes of Chromia. "Whoa! Slow down Pinky, you're talking like Blurr now."

"This isn't funny! A huge mountain crashed on the patrol! Idiotic mechs!" Chromia snarled at the Wreckers, but even though Moonracer knew her friend was telling the truth, she wished that the boys' had never opened their mouths. "Hang-on, I just gotta finish Leadfoot's shoulder and I'll be there okay?"

"You think this is a joke? They could be in grave danger!" Carefully Moonracer set down her medical kit and ran a quick scan over the dusky pink femme to make sure she was alright. "Okay, I'll come. Boys! I'll be back soon."

In the hallway the two femmes walked in silence. "Thank you, for everything Moonie, I'm sorry I've been such a fool all this time, but my brother and Sides could be in serious trouble." Moonracer looked across at the femme that she thought was free spirited and was wild-style, now was dull and painful. "It's alright, I forgive you."

As soon as the groundbridge opened to Springer's location Chromia, Moonracer and First Aid zipped up to him and glanced down at the unconscious Sideswipe. The silver twin was covered in dents, scratches and gravel. "He'll be okay, we located your brother a few kilometres away, beside a clogged river." As soon as Springer finished, Chromia transformed and sped off to the destination. Behind her, Moonracer was telling her to slow down While Springer helped First Aid get the blade-bot through the groundbridge into the medical bay.

Soon they reached the clogged river of dust and there were bots everywhere, on the river bed and on the dried up bank. Ignoring the shrieking protest of her systems, Chromia caught sight of Dino and crouched down beside him.

"Dino? Please, don't leave me behind. Please!" There was a groaning sound from above, as Chromia lifted her helm in time to see and huge rock give way to a huge Pine tree. As the tree started to fall, Chromia hugged her brother in hopes that she would join him too. There were grunts and shouts but the pain never came. Opening her optics she saw that Ironhide, Timber, Warpath and Silverbolt had caught the tree and moved it down to the bank out of harm's way.

Moonracer crouched beside the trembling femme and ran another scan on her. "Chromia, is it true?" Dark indigo optics met sky-blue ones, a small smile crept upon Chromia's faceplates.

"Yea, I'm sparked."

**So here it is the final chapter of Sentinel Prime's Prophecy, although not the end of Skyfall- The Last Stand.** **So, a quick run over of what's happened; Firefly, Prowl and Dino have all died. Sideswipe's knocked into a deadly Coma and Chromia is sparked with Warpath's sparkling. Anything I didn't mention? **

"… **Yeah, your big ugly fat helm! Ha a- Oww! Cee! That hurt!" So, you deserved it. Anyway, the next Chapter will be called 'Cloudskipper's Secret'. So see ya then peeps! **


	7. Chapter 6

_**C**__loud__**S**__kipper's __**S**__ecret_

**Chapter 6**

_He couldn't remember anything except someone singing, a femme by the sound of her gentle voice…_ '_Suddenly My Eyes Are Open, Everything Comes Into Focus.__' __**Wait**__! The voice that was so familiar drifted off, but then it came back happily. A pure white mist swirled around him, worried they had ended up in another dimension he looked around. "Dino," The soft voice rose up out of the misty clouds. "Chromia? Is that you?" A pink and brown femme stood before him, a soft warm smile on her faceplates. "Carrier?" Behind her a tall blue and gold Prime stood proudly. "Sire? Am I?" Swallowtail rested a small servo on her sparkling's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Din." Taking a step back and nearly falling on his aft, he looked into Zeta Prime's royal optics. "But Chromia! Sideswipe! What's gonna happen to them?" Dino looked into the comforting sad optics of his Carrier. "They'll be fine Dino, Chromia has a different destiny and Sideswipe has his own mission to complete." Zeta looked at his son and held out his servo to the young cherry-red mech. "Your mission is already complete." Behind the two former Autobots, he saw Prowl and Firefly waiting, giving him encouraging looks. _

"_Forgive me Chromia."_

High in a tower above Crystal City, a pink and white femme tried to hush a weeping silver bundle in her arms as she looked around for her spark-mate.

"Psst, Cloudy! Over here!" The femme sighed, relived her spark-mate had shown up and carefully walked into the abandoned bunker, there was a lime and brown-coloured mech that had broad shoulders and stinging blue-green optics. "Appleshade, what happened? Where is CandlePunch?" The mech looked at his sparkling and didn't meet his friend's optic. "I'm sorry, he had ordered me to stay and help the injured cons, with this war going on, I can't believe what we've done. I'm so sorry, CloudSkipper, I never meant to hurt you." He took a step back, worried she might be angry with him.

"Appleshade, why did you leave your brother? What was so special about being a Decepticon?" CloudSkipper calmly asked, knowing that if she yelled the ex-bot might attack her or the sparkling. "CloudSkipper, I am no harm to you or the sparklings, just please, go before they find you. I need you alive." Her brows furrowed into a frown as she thought of getting caught by her former trainer, Megatron. "Just tell me why, and then I'll go." Appleshade looked at his son and rested his giant servo onto the little one's soft helm.

"It all started with Magnus, he said that I was the one to turn the universe into a dark and evil world filled with hatred and revenge. I knew it wasn't me but no one heard of any other sign or prophecy." CloudSkipper brushed up against her mate respectfully.

"What's his name?" Silver optics met blue-green ones happily as they both smiled together for the last time. "His name is Springer."


	8. Chapter 7

_**C**__loud__**S**__kipper's __**S**__ecret_

**Chapter 7**

Deep in a bright blue cave, lit up with crystals, rain pondered on the roof of the mountain base. A light pink femme strolled into the middle of the cave looking up at the faint ghostly forms of her ancestors.

"Chromia, do you promise to uphold the challenges in your path? And to protect and defend this code, even at the cost of your own life?" One of the ancient Primes bellowed, the femme in the middle lifted her helm up towards the eight ghost figures. "I do."

The blue and gold Prime smiled warmly. "Then by the power invested in the three stars, I give you Cresset's Blessing."

The femme jerked her helm upwards. "What? But sparklings can't be named until they're born!" A female Prime smiled warmly at her.

"Do not worry dear one, for I give you the gift of courage. So that whatever path lies ahead of her, she will face it alone." The femme's optics widened as she received the courageous bless. "Thank you, Prima."

A red and white Prime stepped forward. "I am Primon, I will give her the true wisdom of the Primes. Whenever an impossible task or puzzle may lie ahead, she will be able to solve any mystery."

A small green-white and pink femme walked up to the older Carrier. "My name is Sparkplug, I died in war against a rueful leader. With this life, I give you happiness."

Like all Carriers would, Chromia knew this was a gift of care and love for their younglings, instead it was a furious fire surrounding the one thing you loved most.

The small youngling walked away and passed a familiar cherry-red mech.

"Dino." Chromia whimpered miserably, the mech seemed to ignore her pleas.

"With this life I grant you the gift of honour, so that wherever you stand, turn and walk, you'll always be reminded of what've done." As soon as he was finished a brilliant flash lit up the cave.

Chromia woke with a start, that was the fifth time she'd have that dream, now she sat in a newly refreshed Nursery all by herself. It had almost been a week since the death of her brother, Dino, he died in a landslide on a volcanic-hill, but now sitting here being sparked, she wished it weren't true.

Ratchet had ordered a few mechs, including the Wreckers, to help clean out the old Nursery, it was new, it was friendly and it was quiet,_** Too**_ _**quiet for my liking**_. Being grounded with no one to talk to, was worse than the pain she felt when she tried to move. Although Moonie came now and then to check on her and Warpath spent every spare nano-klik he had with her, but it was Arcee who spent the most time with her and mostly took care of her. Arcee mostly talked about what was going on throughout the base, on the battle-field and even Sideswipe who'd been knocked into a coma ever since he and Dino were attacked by the world's huge landslide she'd ever heard of.

"Oh Din, why'd they take you away?" Chromia curled herself into a tight ball and sulked, she missed them, Ironhide, Dino, Sideswipe and even Timber. The bots were gone now, Ironhide never visited, Dino is dead, Sides is in a deadly coma and Timber was probably too busy or didn't even bother. But she missed her brother the most, they were inseparable, like twins for Primus' sake!

"Hallo! Is anyone in there?" Chromia smiled, Arcee was here and by the sound and smell of things, she'd brought her some warm energon.

"Come in." She called as the blue femme made her way into the soft and cosy Nursery, and on what looked like a tray, there was a greeny-blue cube and a Data pad beside it.

"Sup?" As Arcee laid down the tray and sat next to her friend on the berth, she grabbed the Data pad and smiled. "Jackie and TG downloaded some apps, songs and movies to keep ya company." Chromia chuckled as she checked out the apps and settings as to what this 'thing' had to offer the lonely Carrier.

"Hey, uh, is Timby at that busy or… do they think that they can just lock me up in here?"

Arcee smirked and pressed a small box on the screen that was shaped like a camera. "Oh, Ratchet and Prime say that you're allowed out to walk around, just not when you're two or three days away from going into labour… Oh! And you're not allowed out of the base either." The stern look was enough to tell her 'don't even think about it' in Elita's words.

"So, wanna take some pics?"

Soon the two femmes were laughing their helms off at what funny things they could do on this Data pad.

"Girls, enough! You'll wake the elders up!" Captain Lennox called, he had stayed behind for a meeting due to Dino's absence. "Yes, Capn', we'll be quiet!" Chromia called back,

The Elders Place and the Dinobot's Rock Cave were both guarding the entrance to the Nursery.

"Arcee, your mission's ready!" Team Prime's Agent, William Fowler, called. As the blue femme got up and halted in the doorway, she turned around and said; "Remember! No one likes cranky elders!" And then left.

_**Hey, guys! Sorry for the wait but it's me! Kyle, Starry's out on a flight mission, but no worry I got your back covered. Now, I understand he didn't write back last time so the song from Chapter 6 is called illuminated by Hurts. And yes, CloudSkipper is Orion's sister, Appleshade is Magnus brother. Their sparkling, Springer, is alive. "…Kyle! Starsinger said that he wants you out of his quarters at all times!" Slag! Arcee, uh call you back guys! See ya soon. **_


	9. Chapter 8

_**C**__loud__**S**__kipper's __**S**__ecret_

**Chapter 8**

She tossed and turned, screaming out his name until she thought her vocals would snap. The chilly wind that swept across the dead moor cut her like a blade, he was gone and he was never coming back. But they were, they were the ones who had taken him from her.

As she heard a faint voice calling her, Arcee snapped open her optics to see Cliffjumper bending over her, his aqua optics looked tired and worried. "Soz, Cliff, I'll go back to sleep, I promise." But the brash solider didn't move.

"Cee, everything alright? Who's Kyle? Maybe I should take you to see Ratchet or Red Alert just to check that nothing's wrong." He touched her fore helm with the back of his servo as she looked around the bunker. From the looks of things she had nearly woken everyone up except for Smokescreen, he'd always sleep no matter what.

"I'm fine, sorry for waking you all up." Arcee apologized, that left Tailgate and Cliffjumper as Bulkhead, Wheeljack and Bumblebee groaned and covered their helms with the sheets.

"I'll go get them, coz ya know ya did scream like somethin' was tryin' to kill ya." Tailgate chuckled softly as he passed them on the way out.

"Not funny." Cliffjumper growled, Arcee smiled, at least not all of the mechs were grumpy.

"Yeah, okay. Ha!" Tailgate walked towards the medical bay snickering at how protective his partner was at the femme.

Cliffjumper tried moving closer towards Arcee to check for any signs of pain or wounds, but she refused by moving away. "Cliff, I'm fine, okay? Just leave me alone, I'm alright, I'm not going anywhere." The red mech didn't meet her optics as he looked at her hip plating and bridal stride. "Then why are you bleeding?" Cliffjumper pointed to a new gash wound on her side near her velvet stomach.

"Oh Primus! I didn't think it was possible."

Suddenly Ratchet burst into the room with a worried expression on his faceplates. "Where is she? Is she alright?" At that, all seven bots looked at the CMO with such surprise that even Arcee thought they'd wet their oil pans! "Doc, she's fine. She's right over there-" Cliffjumper gave Wheeljack a deadly glare.

" _**She **_has a name!" He patted Arcee on the back gently. "Besides, she is bleeding from a servo-sized wound in her waist. I think Arcee's had a life-like dream or something." As Cliffjumper edged away so that Ratchet could get a better look at it.

"Just a gash, it'll heal. Though not as fast as normal small wounds so don't go banging it around, got it?" Once the medic was done patching her up, Cliffjumper let Arcee twist around to look at the new patched plating on her side. She lied back on the mech and shut her optics, as her breathing deepened, Arcee felt Cliffjumper relax as he too fell asleep.

"Arcee, where are you?" The blue scout opened her optics to see a green and black mech just standing a couple of metres away. "Kai, it's you." She purred as her brother came closer and hugged her. "How's it hummin'?" Arcee asked, the scout looked at her with determination in his green optics and a mischief grin spread across his faceplates. "Let's go, quick before Zeta or Starsinger comes!" Kyle grabbed his sister's smaller servo in his and they both ran like Shockwave's tentacle was right on top of them. Arcee forgot where they were heading for and just laughed as she and her brother ran all the way to Rusty Shores, along the shore-line and into some old crooked caves that were dangerous if the tide was in, especially at night.

"Kai, we shouldn't be here. What if-" The green and black scout didn't listen as he gave a battle cry before jumping down into one of the caves. Soon, a deep growl filled the silence as there was a snap and a gasp as Arcee recognised what was about to happen.

"Kyle! No!" Arcee screeched as a huge shadow loomed over her, looking down at her with sharp amber optics.

"Blue Scout Die!" The vicious Predacon snarled at her.

Tossing and turning, Cliffjumper wrapped the crying femme into his chassis and quietly soothed her back to sleep.

_**Okay, here it is guys, and yes I did die in that fight against the Predacons, I still can't believe it! I fought like all of Primus, and I'm still dead. Also, if you don't know what a 'Predacon' is, you're lucky to have not met one, it is like a big aft dragon only metal. Yes, Arcee and Cliffjumper have a thing, and yes it's still me Kyle here, Starsinger has not yet returned. Next chapter we reveal a new couple, hint Moonie, and also another bot dies. But no need to worry, Sides comes back online! Yay. So hope you enjoyed it, I'll see ya soon. **_


	10. Chapter 9

_**C**__loud__**S**__kipper's __**S**__ecret_

**Chapter 9**

Inferno looked across to see a silver mech on the medical berth, fighting for his life.

"Hey, how long is he going to be in stasis for?" Moonracer walked up behind him and checked the scanners.

"A couple of days, why?" The red and orange medical warrior walked over to his fellow medic and examined the trouble about the young blade-bot.

"Hey, Ferno, what's gonna happen when he's awake? You know, permanent injuries or terrible visions and malfunctions?" Inferno looked into the worried optics of his friend and smiled.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Just make sure we're taking multiple shifts once in a while so that no one gets tired, okay?"

First Aid was doing the monitor checks, while Moonracer and Inferno were doing the hallway patrols. As he walked down the empty hall, Inferno couldn't help thinking about his mysterious creators, only him, Springer, Starcomet and Lavatank were the only ones he called family. Starcomet first woke up in CloudSkipper's office when he was only three vorns old. Their sister, Lavatank, was the second orphan to come to their home bound, found abandoned at the gates when only five vorns old. Inferno only knew who his Sire was as Springer only knew who his Carrier was.

Deep in his thoughts, Inferno rounded a corner and accidently smashed into Moonracer. "Sorry, I was somewhere else." He mumbled, expecting a full blown blast from the engineer, but she only smirked at him as she helped him up.

"Nah, it's okay, I didn't see where I was going." Inferno was grateful at her for not being angry, something must've put her in a good mood.

"Hey, can I tell you something?" Moonracer looked at him, surprised, then nodded. They headed up towards the old Look out Peak, which hadn't been used in years, it was beautiful, with the stars, the scarlet sun-set and the bright white moon.

"So, what's up?" Moonracer leaned on the rail as she was told a story, the same one that Inferno was told when he was only ten vorns old.

"Starcomet, your old bond-mate, you know he was my elder brother. He was said to be an orphan, abandoned by his creators and CloudSkipper, your old teach, was forced to raise him as her own, right?" Moonracer slowly nodded as Inferno took another shaky breath. "Well, then there was our sister, Lavatank. It was said she had come to the Descendants by knocking on the gates when she was five vorns old. Myself, I believed the Decepticon medic, Appleshade, had play tortured with me and left me for scrap. Then Springer, was said that his creators died in the war, when he was just born." Moonracer didn't move until she was sure that he was finished. "But, Springer, he knows that our Carrier is CloudSkipper and I believe that our Sire is Appleshade. Well, theory anyway, but. What do you think?" It took Moonracer two minutes for the information to sink in before she slapped him across the faceplates. "Ow! What was that for?" Inferno growled at the femme staring at the stars in wonder as if anything didn't happen at all.

"I'm sorry, Inferno, for my actions. But I think that is not possible, that you, Springer, Lavatank and my dead bond-mate would be the sparklings of an ex-Autobot and my old Teacher. Besides, don't we have patrols to do?" Inferno just looked at her, like he was about to tackle the smaller frame until it revealed the truth. But he knew that not many bots had known about CloudSkipper or Appleshade.

"Alright, I'm sorry I brought you into this. You can do the patrols without me." He sighed and headed towards the Ariel Cove in hopes that his brother would know. Casting on more glance at the solemn stunned femme, he hoped she would not reveal anything he'd said to anyone.

"Springer! Let's go!" The mech called for his brother from the entrance and started walking down to the waiting ground-bridge, not even bothering to see if the young Aerialbot came or not.

"Ferns, wait! I'mma coming, bro!" Inferno sighed as he turned around, he could just see the bulky shape of the loud bot as they walked through darkness. "What'jda doing? I thought you and Moonie had tonight's shift."

They both stopped at the edge of a ravine to see a sleek tall shape.

"No, she said it was alright by herself if I had something important to do, which I do!" He jumped down in front of the strange slender frame.

"Oh well, I guess it's true, that you've got a crush on her." Inferno whipped around and slapped his brother in the faceplates.

"Ah, Springer and Inferno." The mech spoke deeply. Inferno turned back around and stared at the mech in disbelief.

"How do you know our names?" He snarled threating the con. The mech grabbed the bot's neck and lifted him off the ground growling in frustration. Springer gasped and tried to run to his brother, but somehow the weeds wrapped themselves around his peds.

"Let him go!" Although he didn't tighten his grasp, the former Decepticon medic smirked at the orange and red mech before him. "I'm surprised you came alone, con, wasn't there an ambush?" The lime coloured mech snorted and opened his servo so that the Autobot fell limply to the ground.

"There was no ambush, stupid bots. I did come alone, receiving a call from a certain bot wanting to ask some questions while I was out collecting remedies." Springer scolded at himself, of course a medic wouldn't come alone, yet being ambushed, they needed some sort of back-up, right? "Why, did you come alone? You're a medic."

"With a strong grasp too." Lying on the ground still clutching his throat, panting, Inferno weakly got to his peds and started walking over to his brother. "I am no ordinary Decepticon, I am an outcast of the Autobots."

Inferno looked into the blue-green optics of the weird medic and sighed. "Are you our Sire?" The mech looked at Springer with longing dread on his expression. "Yes, but I cannot tell you who your Carrier is. Understood?" Both bots nodded, Springer, now free from the weeds, took a step forward in awe.

"Then can you tell us who's the con spy in our ranks? I mean you're an Autobot, surely you don't want harm to come to them, right?" The mech straightened up and began to walk away,

"Roulette, and she's also had help."

It was a perfect day to go down to the frozen lake to see if there were anything they could use as supplies.

"Wow, with all this ice I guess we'd never run out of any." Inferno admired the peaceful lake, and its shining surface.

"Wanna go for a spin?" Moonracer suggested, Inferno, Moonie, Perceptor and Fireflight had come on an herb expedition. "Later, right now, we need some herbs!"

After they collected all they needed Perceptor agreed to watch as the three young trainees went out on the ice.

"This is what humans call 'ice skating'? It's just like flying!" Fireflight squealed, it was good to see that he was starting to lighten up over his sister's death. They started playing kick the cone, when Moonracer kicked it out of the square. "Out! I'll go get it."

Inferno slid carefully over the ice, just as he bend down to pick up the pine cone he heard a cracking sound. Just underneath him there were tiny cracks slightly forming into bigger ones. "Uh oh, we're skating on thin ice." He managed to say before he fell through into the icy cold water, it was cold, so cold. But peaceful, so calm and quiet, but so cold. He heard a painful splash above him and saw a faint purple figure, _**Moonracer**_, where had she learned to swim like that? 'Stop fighting it.' Inferno tried to warn her but his voice was drowned in bubbles, ignoring him, Moonracer grabbed his shoulders and started to thrust them upward, it was no use he was too heavy. A faint ghost figure appeared beside her, 'It's his time to die, not yours.' The ghostly figure of Firestar soothed her as she resurfaced.

Wailing silently he closed his optics, enjoying the peace before he joined the AllSpark. 'Don't leave me, it's so quiet.'

_**R.I.P Inferno, may Primus grant your eternal rest. Like I said, another bot dies, but don't worry, Sides- *********_

_**Sorry about that, Arcee here, idiotic brothers. Now, Inferno died, Sideswipe comes back online and the mystery couple is yet to be revealed. "…..But I thought it was Ferno and Moonie! Not-"**_

_**Never mind! Now yes, it is Moonracer and someone else, I'm not revealing it it's my BFF for Primus sake! Also Firestar was a medic back in the Golden Ages, before WFC and FOC. (WFC, War For Cybertron. FOC, Fall Of Cybertron.) Anyway, hope you liked it, we'll see ya soon. **_


	11. Chapter 10

_**C**__loud__**S**__kipper's Secret_

**Chapter 10**

"Poor Moonie, she must be feeling like all of Primus has blamed her for this." Perceptor had just reported to Optimus of what happened four hours ago. The great Prime sighed at another loss to his ranks. "Also, Springer will be mourning alongside her. We are not alone, Prime, have faith." He had called all the commanders for a meeting to talk about a Russian experiment gone wrong six human decades ago.

"Well, we can all assume, I still need an extra servo around here!" Ratchet scolded, he'd lose a servo in a nano-klik if he didn't stop complaining! All three medics had come to this meeting to hear about a fellow bot's death. 'He just fell in!' Moonracer's shocked face still haunted everyone's mind.

"Yes old friend, we can assume. Although Fireflight still needs someone to train him, I wish that Firestar were still online. Then maybe we could've more knowledge as to what's going on." The one medic he loved had died in a bomb shelter, saving the lives of many before the cons ambushed them. Her and Lavatank were supposed to be guarding the help centre when the cons had decided that they should kill the weak but never knew the lives that it had cost the Autobots.

He seemed to be walking through an endless dimension or something, it was similar to what Miko and Raf said about the 'Shadowzone'. "Sideswipe?" He stopped dead, not knowing what could've triggered such a lovely vocalizer to speak so clearly. Usually, he'd hear sounds that were muffled or feel little pinches, but this was happening too fast.

"Sideswipe, dear one." Okay, he knew the other voice had belonged to Sundrown, but this one, he did not recognise at all. "Carrier? Sire? Where am I?" Soon, three figures emerged from the shadowy fog, one-by-one, Moonlight, Head-on and then Prowl. "Am I dead?"

Moonlight came up to him, she smiled as she hugged her favourite twin, the one who got picked on by his own Sire and siblings. "No Sides, only Dino went to the AllSpark. You are safe, for now, you must awaken and go back to your friends, my son." Her words were like a lullaby, as he hugged her back the world started spinning and voices were fuzzing in his processor.

"**He's coming back online, Sideswipe, can you hear me? Wake up solider, the war needs you!" **_Moonie, _the silver blade-bot opened his optics to see a beautiful violet femme bathed in lights.

He groaned, _**Wait! Moonie, Sunny, Din! Where are they? **_He snapped opened his optics fully at once and stared at his twin brother and the medical engineer. "What's up, yall?" He grinned weakly, suddenly both Sunstreaker and Moonracer hugged him tightly growling and praying that he'd be alright. Sideswipe looked across towards the other empty medical berths, a smirk on his faceplates, but it disappeared at the thought of what his Carrier said.

"I'm sorry, Din." He lied back down and threw his servos over his own optics. Frustrated that his best friend was dead and without him, how was he supposed to survive?

It was a miracle that Sideswipe was able to open his optics and talk, but that was what he could only do for now. From then on he was going to have to stay in the medical bay with the medics until he was back on his peds.

"Moons, sup?" The violet and fluoro-green femme smiled as her partner handed them some energon. "So Sidesy, awake is he? Hmm, we'll have to launch him onto his peds." She could only enjoy the moments she had in life before she, too, had to join the AllSpark.

Inside the mountainous volcanic-hill, three purple figures looked at a main screen to see what was happening. "Ramjet! When do we leave?"

The biggest, a light purple femme, looked at the seekers in disapproval. "Roulette, myself and Skywarp were thinking that maybe the mudslide had triggered a restart on the Autobots, so that we can load up before we leave?" The smallest, a creamy-brown and light purple mech, suggested.

A black and dark purple seeker ran up to his siblings looking excited. "Unicron's awake! Our long lost Master is finally here!"

_**Here it is guys, the final chapter of CloudSkipper's Secret. (I think,) Anyways hoped you liked it. Unicron's online now, Inferno is dead, Sideswipe is also online, ghost figures of the past have come back and Chromia is sparked, yay! A lot of slag is going down in the next few chapters so make sure to read closely guys. Until we meet again, may Primus walk your path.**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**C**__loudSkipper's __**S**__ecret_

**Chapter 11**

High up above in the creamy-coloured clouds a beautiful white and pink femme stood looking through a clear pond. She smiled as she watched the bots below her having fun, and she wish it weren't true that she had to take her son's life there and then. A fiery orange and red femme stood beside her, love was also shown in her blue optics.

"Firestar, please, we cannot take his spark." The orange femme looked at her in sadness, knowing what it was like taking your known sparkling's life.

"I know, it's terrifying what they'll do. But have faith, CloudSkipper, you're saving him from much more damage, trust me." Casting a glance at her daughter, Firestar leapt off the creamy cloud and landed beside Moonracer who yelled out something before they both dived in.

"Moonracer, it's no use. It's his time to die, not yours." As they both resurfaced, Fireflight and Perceptor were both screaming their names out.

CloudSkipper looked on mournfully,

"It was a stupid way to die!" Inferno roared at his sister, overcome by grief was one thing, but in love was another. As Starcomet joined her, the small pond suddenly turned black with hatred. "Should we warn Openstar?" CloudSkipper looked over her shoulder at her retreating son.

"No, Openstar would've already known he would come." Starcomet transformed and took to the sky, Firestar looked closely at the now blackened pond.

"Forgive me, Moonracer."

_**And here it is, the last chapter of CloudSkipper's Secret in Skyfall- The Last Stand. Anyway hoped you liked it, it is me here Starsinger is back. Anyway, referring to 'He' as CloudSkipper said, is Unicron. So only three of her sparklings are in the AllSpark, Openstar is sort of like in charge of the AllSpark and her partner, Darkstar, is in charge of the Underworld. They'll be coming up soon as the next part of the story. So see ya soon. **_


	13. Chapter 12

_**Scarlet's Exile**_

Chapter 12

Deep in space, black as anything, a lone ship carrying three passengers entered Earth's atmosphere.

"Uh oh, we're entering Earth's orbit. Better set count down and take cover." The eldest, a pure white femme with purple optics, reported. Another femme sat beside her, setting the count down and got the small ship ready for the impact. A small grey mech sat in the corner holding a small black thing. "10...9…8…..7…6…..5….4…3..2.1!" '_Blast Off_,' The ship took up a fiery stance as it entered, the silvery-grey femme held tightly on the controls while the white one started pressing buttons and saying stuff in Cybertronian, the grey one shuttered his optics and squeezed the black bundle as the impact came through.

"They've just broke through the sound barrier! Take cover!" The ship hurtled towards them, its smoking rear end popped and funnelled out.

Arcee and Scarlet were assigned to find out what this ship contained, bots, energon, weapons or even enemy files. The two femmes emerged from the bushes they were hiding in and readied there weapons at the ship's door.

Out came a little black cyber-kitten. Its big blue eyes and silver collar were no mistake. "Paws!" Arcee exclaimed, Scarlet remembered the little 'dog' that Arcee always said was a nuisance.

"Wait! Where did you come from?" Out came a silvery-grey scorpion about the size of a speedboat. At first, it hissed and snarled at the two femmes and then it transformed to reveal a familiar grey mech Arcee had known since she first saw him as a sparkling. "EarthQuake? You're alive! But how?"

Scarlet had heard the story of how the young mech and the Rescue Bots had had tried to reach the refuge base on Cybertron but in the end only four mechs had returned; Heatwave, Blades, Boulder and Chase. It was said that they were attacked by Airachnid and EarthQuake had suffocated from one of her webbings.

The young scout purred deeply and smiled as they hugged and greeted each other, siblings that were separated by the far reaches of space and time. Then there was some terrible cursing as a white femme stumbled out of the smoky ship, followed by another young femme.

"Wipe-out, Wings? What are you two doing here, huh?" Scarlet teased as both sixteen vorn-old femmes looked up and smiled at Arcee.

"So, my brother, my brother's 'pet', an old friend and my long lost cousin have all shown up, hey? Well that's just odd." Scarlet called for a ground-bridge as Arcee started pouring out all of what happened in the past few weeks.

A little off in the woods, a vicious creature growled softly as it watched what was happening. Suddenly a piercing noise distracted it and then everything went black.

_**So here it is the first Chapter of 'Scarlet's Exile'. Yes, I know the title probably says it all, it doesn't matter, Scarlet is a wonderful femme. Anyway, sorry it's been a long time, been very busy. And yep, Wings (Our cousin), Wipe-out (One of Bulkhead's sisters and a friendly Wrecker) and EarthQuake (Our little brother and his companion, Paws.) Warning, Paws isn't very nice, lucky he's not around to hear that! But it's true… … **_

_**Anyway, here it is and I'll have the next one up soon. I'm out; Plus, I don't know what that thing at the end was, just bare with me that it'll come up later in the story.**_ __


	14. Chapter 13

_**Scarlet's Exile**_

Chapter 13

_Scarlet's __*****__ P.O.V_

We just got back when Optimus came storming up to us, he looked really mad and I wondered if Smokescreen did anything wrong again.

"Scarlet, Arcee, who are they?" He pointed a long digit behind us and I think I heard Arcee whimper a little, she never liked making Optimus upset, or anyone come to think of it!

"These are the new bots that Ratchet said we needed to check out. They were aboard the aircraft, Sir." I stated, that got the Prime's attention, he turned those royal blue optics on me and I felt small, really tiny like the humans. Just then, Jazz came hurrying over with his usual cheery grin.

"Ello there, my name's a Jazz, I'm the commander of the scouts team. I'll part you up with some experienced ones so we can get you started. Okay?" The grey and blue mech coaxed the three new visitors as he and his fellow commander, NightStalker, led them towards the Scout centre where the other scouts were waiting.

_Our * P.O.V_

Arcee looked across to where the three bots and the little shadow had all disappeared around the corner with the two commanders. Then she turned her helm back towards Optimus, still worried that he might have lost his processor.

"Prime, listen, they're only young. Surely you can't think that the prophecy is about them!" Elita's scowl suddenly turned into a high pitched yelp as Ironhide quickly covered her mouthplates with a giant silver servo. Scarlet and Arcee exchanged confused glances. "Prophecy? What prophecy?"

"Oh great! Good on ya, 'lita! Now they all know, about Crystal's Crack!" Ironhide roared at the female commander, who in which scoffed and walked away.

"They were going to find out anyway."

Optimus glared after the two commanders, he turned back to the two femmes. "Silverbolt's office." He turned and walked away, as the two headed warily to the Aerial commander's quarters they were both thinking what in the Pit could've the four commanders be keeping from them.

They had barely knocked on the door when they heard Bluestreak's voice telling them to come in. As they entered, the two bots came out looking stressed, ever since Prowl had died it hasn't been easy for them doing all the paper work.

"Hello you two, what can I do for you?" Silverbolt smiled warmly at them, Arcee was confused, Optimus said 'Silverbolt's office', right? Then what was the problem?

"Uh, Prime sent us here, Sir. Not sure why." Scarlet explained to him everything that had happened, Arcee noticed how Silverbolt's expression didn't change as he listened obediently. "And that's why we're here, in your office Sir."

It at least a minute before the white and silver mech opened his mouth as the door to his office opened and revealed Perceptor, the retired medical officer. "Sorry, Prime just sent me to tell everything out, so."

Once he sat down, questions and answers flew around the room like a powerful wind forbid the two femmes from hearing or overlooking them.

"Solus Prime sent Optimus a message? What message?" Silverbolt asked worriedly, it could've meant anything, a message for destruction or peace.

"Well they all think it's about you two." Perceptor pointed towards the two femmes, Scarlet was shocked but Arcee had heard many prophecies about her, '_**Fire and ice will be closer than ever to save you from titanic water'**_, Perceptor's words echoed in her mind and Arcee was certain it wasn't her and Scarlet.

"I'm nothing like Iceblade, and Scarlet isn't that smart as Firestar! Maybe it means someone else, you know, who really are not that close as us or haven't even met yet, are you sure that it didn't suggest they'd have to be femmes?" Iceblade was a powerful assassin that Sideswipe told Arcee when they first became friends, according to history, Iceblade was a sky-blue and silvery-white mech who wielded two wrist blades made of the finest iron material there was and had piercing green optics. Firestar, on the other hand, was a beautiful orange and scarlet-red medic, she first met Iceblade when he was injured and they both accepted the prophecy they had to find Fernet Prime and bring her back to save Cybertron from Ferra Prime, an old tale that elders used to cheer up sparkling's faith when they were told off by their creators.

Perceptor looked at her surprised, then shook his helm while Scarlet sat there staring at the wall and Silverbolt was reading through their files. "Hold up, Arcee, weren't your creators Leafblind and Flashlight?"

Arcee quickly took the files off of him and sped through them to see what he was talking about. "I don't know, I think so otherwise I wouldn't be here, would I?"

Arcee found the creator file and took a good long look at it. From background heritage, in order from Grandsire to baby brother; Arch, Leafblind and Tirewisk, then Leafblind and Flashlight, Starsinger, Kyle, herself and EarthQuake. "Nothing in here changes." She stated and then moved across to her Aunts and Uncles; Tirewisk and Ashpipe, Jessie and Wings. "See? We're all there." Then Silverbolt handed her another file, with the word '**Prime**' written in bold.

Sentinel and Solus, Warpath, Blurr and auntie Ashpipe. So what was different?

"Look on the bottom." He stated, now everyone was looking at the bottom of the file, one single word was written, '_Falcon_'.

"What?"

_**So here it is, yes I'm Arcee's eldest brother, then Kyle then Arcee and then little Quakey. Although, history is about to change, if you've read my other Fanfics you would've probably got a small clue. Anyway here it is chapter 13. Hope you like and see ya soon. **_


	15. Chapter 14

_**Scarlet's Exile**_

_Chapter 14_

Arcee stumbled out of the office horrified, had it been only two minutes until she knew what Silverbolt was talking about, her family had lied. "Arcee, wait!" Scarlet just as mystified as she was, she knew what it was like to lose a part of you.

Arcee stopped just outside the Nursery doors and lubricant was starting to fall from her optics, sadden by living a lie, she pushed open the door and collapsed in front of a wide-eyed Chromia. "What happened? Is she alright?" The carrier crouched down beside her, asking what was wrong.

"S-silverbolt said t-that me and Scar-let w-were part of a prop-prophecy." Chromia didn't flinch, she'd overheard what the commanders and elders were spreading about the two femmes and a weird saying but nothing of a sort should put Arcee in a mood like this. "T-then we, we heard that something… I'm not part of a family!" Chromia patted the young femme on the back as her tears flowed like a waterfall from her optics, blinding her.

"Shh, it's alright, I'm sure you're just confused and maybe it's just a glitch or an old forgotten grand creator. You know, like… Uh, Magnus!" That stopped the young blue scout from crying, Scarlet seemed relieved and confused at the same time.

"What? Ultra Magnus, has, what?" Arcee sniffed, _Great, now I have to tell a sparkling story!_ Chromia sighed as she sat back on the berth with Arcee and Scarlet.

"Listen, you didn't hear this from me, and I didn't hear this at all. Right? Ultra Magnus had a brother, Appleshade, who in which fell in love with Optimus' sister, CloudSkipper, they had four sparklings, Starcomet, Lavatank, Inferno and Springer. But then the war happened and they all went into hiding, so much for a family!" Chromia scoffed, Scarlet and Arcee were both busy concealing the information when there was heavy footfalls approaching the Nursery, _Warpath_.

"Chromia?"

"Goddamn it, you guys better leave, he's not gonna be happy." The pink femme joked as she got up and opened the door for the two femmes. As they passed the big dusty red mech, he looked at them with kindness and pride, not anxiety.

Arcee couldn't sleep that night, she tossed and turned and she woke up Bulkhead at one point. But the reason she couldn't sleep was because she knew someone was calling her, and she couldn't help thinking that it was just her imagination or one of the mechs. "Ugh!"

After two hours she finally managed to re-charge, she even planned of going into stasis if it meant some sort of rest. Then the voice came again, groaning, Arcee opened her optics to see and blue and pink femme like her except she looked older and had gold optics. "Arcee," The femme walked closer as Arcee felt her winglets press up against a wall.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where are the mechs!" Arcee growled at the femme, not knowing who she was or why she was here.

"Arcee, you might not know who I am now, but back when you were just two vorns old, you would've recognised me in a nano-klik." The happiness in her tone was enough to tell Arcee that this femme, whoever she was, certainly knew her and her background heritage well.

"My name is Diamond. You must see me as Flare-up's Carrier or a traitor to the Autobots, yes? Doesn't matter, I know who you really are young one." Arcee looked at Diamond thoughtfully, she did have a bit a Flare-up in her but a traitor to her own kin when she was so kind and friendly right here, maybe it was a trap.

"Please, don't see me as a threat. I am merely here to tell you a message, sent from your birth Carrier." Arcee looked at this weird femme, how did she know her Birth Creators?

"Okay, do you know anything else?" Before Diamond replied there was a silvery-grey flash and the sound of war was all around them. "What? I was born in the war?" Was she like Bumblebee? No, that couldn't happen, she knew that the War for Cybertron had been way back when she was in her teens so this must've been a different war. But what war was there on Cybertron with such devastation that the high council kept it a secret from the others?

"Indeed, no war that anyone could've survived, it was a miracle that you were born." Diamond appeared beside her and nodded her pink crested helm towards a silver femme entering the underground tunnels of Iacon, Arcee knew who the femme was but she just couldn't remember who it really was.

They followed the femme for some while and Arcee noticed she was carrying something, a smoky grey, almost black, little proto-form.

"Diamond?" But the older femme was nowhere to be seen, Arcee kept following the femme.

Eventually the silver femme came to a fork and took the left one into a small abandoned mine with two other femmes that were haunting familiar. "Carrier? Diamond? What?"

Both Leafblind and Diamond were waiting in the centre; they seemed to be talking, Arcee strained her audio receptors to listen.

"Ashpipe, are you sure that Sentinel won't find her?" Diamond stood on a rock jutting out of the side of the wall, the two femmes below her face each other with wisdom and respect in their optics.

"I'm sure that the Prime would've been too busy shooting down drones to care about his own daughter." Ashpipe's growl was enough to send shivers down Arcee's spine. Leafblind looked at her and purred with amusement shining in her green, sky-blue optics.

"Well, are you certain that your sparkling will be safe in another femme's servos?" Ashpipe didn't hesitate as she handed over the black bundle to the green and white warrior.

"Leafblind, you are a trustworthy bot, a true warrior at spark. I hope that you will pass on these things to my young one, can I trust you with my sparkling's life?" Diamond reversed the sparkling's memory, so that she had no idea of who her true Carrier is. Leafblind swore her life on the AllSpark to protect Ashpipe's daughter, no matter the cost.

"Just one thing, Ash, what's her name?" The silver femme thought for a second, before there was the sound of an approaching battle.

"Go, get out of here! We'll cover you! Go, now." Diamond vanished as Ashpipe readied her weapon at the entrance. "But Ash-"

"Her name is Arcee! Go!"

With that, Leafblind transformed and fled the other direction before some yelling and gunfire could be heard, leaving the silvery femme by herself to face her Sire's wrath.

"Forgive me, Falcon. She will be alright."

_**So here it is the 14**__**th**__** chapter to the story, where Arcee learns who her Birth Carrier is. So yes it is Ashpipe but there's twist coming up in the next few chapters so don't skim just read and understand it carefully coz if ya don't, well, you're gonna get left behind. See ya next time. **_


	16. Chapter 15

_**Scarlet's Exile**_

_Chapter 15_

She wanted to scream, in agony and terror at what she just heard. But it was only a dream, right? _**"I am your greatest fear, I'm real. I'm not a dream, I am a nightmare." **_

Arcee flew open her optics after hearing that terrible voice. Optimus stood before her, she must've been in a daze before she realized the Prime had come to the main comm. "Arcee, I wish to speak with you in my office." _Uh oh_, before she could react, Optimus turned and walked sourly away.

Walking into the office, Arcee saw Scarlet sitting in the left chair as still as a statue. As she sat down in the opposite chair, he began pulling out files with a guarded expression at least two minutes passed by before he looked up at them.

"Arcee, are you aware of an experiment six human decades ago?" Arcee straightened up confidently.

"You mean the Russian one sir? Then yes, I am." Arcee could just see that Scarlet was visibly shaking, what had put her friend in a mood like that? Whatever it was she didn't want to know.

"Well, it was reported by Roulette that no Decepticons were seen on radar." Scarlet drew in a shaky breath, Arcee knew what was wrong, Scarlet was being pressured, but by what?

"Y-yes sir," Optimus gently pushed a file towards the blue scout. It was about everything that happened that day, what time, what place and who was there at the event.

So far only Roulette, Scarlet, Elita's second in command Skylight, Timber, Aqua and the trainee medic Firefly were seen there. The femmes were assigned to protect the targeted area from the Decepticons but what they didn't know was that they were on top a Russian experiment just below their peds. It said here that even before the Decepticons were anywhere near close range of radar, the experiment went wrong and the whole facility blew up in flames.

"But sir-"

Optimus snatched away the file, he growled as he stared from one femme to the other. "Both of you know what happened, the facility got burned down on your watch!" He pointed a large digit at Scarlet as she squeaked in alarm. "And as for you-" He pointed the digit at Arcee, "Watch what you say, I know a bot who played a good price for not obeying orders." _He must be thinking about Jazz or Kyle…_ Arcee was stunned at how fast he was losing his temper, faster than Sentinel!

"Optimus, listen, I know that sometimes Chromia and Sideswipe drag me and Sunny into trouble. But blowing up a mine! You have to be half an orbital-cycle to know that! I would never do anything like that, nor the others would be dumb enough. You sure that there weren't any stealth cons, or ignorant humans? I know how sometimes they've been untrustworthy. But, seriously, come on Optimus. You can't possibly be thinking I was the one who did it, I wasn't even there at the time!"

Optimus just snorted, disbelief clouded his blue optics and some little grief.

"Arcee, I have witnessed your training, learning and improvising as well. You seem a strong and capable warrior. Scarlet, you have a kind spark and fiery reflexes as well. I know that both of you wouldn't have done this but, it pains me to have to say this. Your backgrounds have been the most interesting; I have no choice but to exile two warriors from my ranks until I can find who the culprit is without distractions like you two around." Arcee wasn't so sure on what he was talking about. _Exile us? But we're not warriors, yet_. So who could he be talking about? Then it her, he was making them warriors but sending them away! But to were?

"Sir, you can't be serious! We've worked hard, we can't be sent away to some facility so you can turn everyone against each other!" Scarlet's wail was enough to tell him that they weren't ready to say good-bye just yet.

"I know how hard this is, it's just for a couple of months, maybe weeks even. But you'll be back before you know it, maybe, you'll even want to stay there. Besides, a commander and few warriors will be with you also, to keep an optic out for things. You'll be fine." Scarlet was trying hard to hold back tears, after her brother, Sea star, had died she had no hope like Arcee herself would to find someone close or a group of friends and then drop everything and leave them unexpectedly.

"You have one day to pack up and get ready, you'll be fine, enjoy it while you can."

Today was the first day of an outcast. Well, really, the two femmes were only on a scouting mission deep in Serbia, Stara Planina, near the Balkan Mountains, a small hiking party rounded a tree stump and groaned as another hill came into view.

"You know, we could just drive up the hill, can't we?" Panted Sideswipe, although he needed some excise, he was mainly here for doing something wrong, Hotshot also with them, it was probably just a dumb folded prank. The commander who had come with them was Bluestreak; the young bot had offered to take them in his cousin's place. "Hmm, nah, a morning stroll is always good for ya. Isn't it, Cloudy?" Despite being with Scarlet and Arcee, the warrior femme nodded her helm, which was suspicious since they all knew that she didn't want to be here. _Roulette must've put her up to this, but what for?_ Arcee knew better than to trust the front liner, as far as meets the optic, Trailbreaker grunted as he tripped over something but he felt like someone had kicked him and slapped his chest really hard.

"Sorry there, mate, thought I'd help ya win against a tree root." Both Hound and Trailbreaker had volunteered to help out with the mission, pretending to be _'tireless_ _warriors'_ once again. "Thanks." Although he was blind, with a handy visor to help him see, Trailbreaker lived up to his name and Hound never faltered at best times when needed, plus the trip would be more interesting with them.

After three hours of hiking, they finally reached their camp. It wasn't much, it was more like a lodge, and everyone had a partner to share their bunker with:

Arcee was paired to Scarlet, Sideswipe was with Hotshot, Cloudburst with Bluestreak, Drift and Blurr, Jetfire with Tailgate and Trailbreaker with Hound. Not much of a team, but hey?

"Wow, Prime was right, I could get cosy in here." Scarlet and Arcee unpacked and explored their lodge as bickering voices and two thuds made the girls turn around stunned.

"Alright, we get it! You're the smartest bot anyone could've wanted. That's a shame, because I didn't hear Prime call out ya name when we was takin' off." Both Wheelie and Brains jumped out of Arcee's satchel arguing about how bad of an idea they'd make if they got caught sneaking out of base. Arcee crouched beside the two minibots and laughed softly as they took a look around the big cabin, surprise glued to their faceplates. "Wow, how the frickin' hell did this much cost?" Brains snorted in agreement, Scarlet put her servos on her hips obliviously a bit mad that the '_Misfits_' where now the '**Stowaways**'.

"Guys, what are you doing here? This is no place for bots like you." Scarlet couldn't hold back a happy smile as the two came tumbling towards her.

"Excuse me for this… Insubordination, missy, but we've got jobs to do, right Wheels? Uh, Wheelie?" Arcee grinned at how Brains puffed up his little chassis to confront Scarlet, but Wheelie, like always, was off in his own world. "Well, you two can stay, as long as you don't disobey orders or get in trouble, got it?" The two minibots swore not to reveal their presence to the others, but Blurr probably knew they were here as well as Jazz saying that they were missing from base.

The long night was lonely, without the protection of the other six forms around her Arcee felt she was alone in a black whirlpool. Her screams for help muffled by the black water, the wind sweeping her off her peds. Tossing, turning, she had nowhere to go, it was all around her not a single spot was pitch black. The first night without the boys, Smokescreen's snoring, Bumblebee's soft murmur, Wheeljack's sneering in his sleep, Bulkhead's heavy breaths, Tailgate's moans and most of all Cliffjumper's warm body. Most of the mechs said she was the one who sleep talks but Chromia was the one walking and talking in her sleep lately, Arcee felt worried for her friend, all alone back at base cooped up in that Nursery.

Arcee started to whimper and softly cry out for one of the mechs to respond, anyone, but no answer came. She felt a tiny servo on hers and opened one optic to see Wheelie with a concerned face. "I'm fine, go back to sleep." He yawned at the retort, but didn't press as he curled up next to the window sill beside Brains.

Once more, surrounded by darkness, Arcee gave up calling to her friends and slipped into deep re-charge.

_**So here it is, the 15**__**th**__** chapter? IDK, anyway, so Arcee and Scarlet (Along with the rest) have been sent to a scouting mission near the Balkan Mountains, google it's a nice place, and yes Arcee's feeling homesick, she's not the only one. Optimus is a bit tense, Scarlet has a difficult path ahead of her, and Brains and Wheelie and Stowaways, yay! Also an upcoming chapter of Sideswipe and Chromia, also to introduce some new characters who've been here longer than humankind, wow. And also, Cloudburst is up to something, as you've read that Roulette has put her up to this, has she? We'll find out next time, see ya soon. **_


	17. Chapter 16

_**Scarlet's Exile**_

_Chapter 16_

This was awesome, better than awesome, it was fantastic! As Chromia watched the sturdy Autobots lead in the female Decepticon prisoner to the brig, stasis cuffs and at least two gunners surrounded the dusty pink femme. Chromia admired the con's paint job, it was a dark pink than hers and had little black birds along her bridal stride down and from torso and up had a big eagle which was only just visible by the black outline. Her doorwings were creamy-orange with darker pink scrapes and her optics were a threatening purple, like violet purple.

Chromia stared in awe, she hadn't seen a femme quite so heavily build and still showed her true pink colours, everyone femme had them whether they liked it or not. She looked a lot more like Bumblebee than Roulette and seemed to snarl and twitch at the bots surrounding her.

"Chromia, a beauty isn't she? Never thought the cons were gonna kill us with a gorgeous nightmare." Silverbolt stated as he walked up beside the carrier. Chromia snorted in disbelief, what the bots surrounding the femme didn't know was the insignia she was wearing. It was sort of like a Decepticon's one, except, it had bigger points and less visual lines and on the optics were tail like curves.

"Is she a con? I've never seen one so….. Where's Moonracer? Oh, and 'Bolt, there's no gorgeous nightmare unless it's Moonie." Chromia smirked as the Aerial commander stood dumb folded at what the sparked femme said.

"But-….. Uh, I dunno, what about, uh….. Oh! Um, Moonie's usual, medbay." With one glance back at the femme, Chromia stormed off to find the medical engineer.

As Usual, Arcee would drag anyone off to find her way around an unknown territory, and unfortunately, Scarlet had been chosen to do such honours. "C'mon Cee, the others would've been up and about now. They're probably sending out search parties to come find us right now!" She had made no effort in persuading the young warrior into going back to camp before anyone noticed they were gone. Arcee snorted and shook her servo, it was as if the blue femme wanted to be lost and never be found, what was going through her processor?

Then it hit her, Arcee wasn't trying to be lost, she was trying to go back the way they'd came to go back home! "Arcee stop! You're going the wrong way! The base is this way." Scarlet thought that if she could trick her friend to going back to camp by steering her into the direction of the '_base_' which was actually the direction of the camp.

"Are you sure? We just came that way. Didn't we?" Arcee seemed to be half talking to herself as a small darker blue minibot sat on her shoulder and looked around confused.

"How the frig do you know? We don't even know where we at." Wheelie had secretly volunteered to come while Brains had tried to cover for them while they're out. Maybe having the Misfits come along wasn't such a bad idea after all. Scarlet just huffed and pointed in another direction, when her friend hesitated, she half-pushed half-dragged the blue bot back to camp.

"Hey! This isn't the way to base! Turn around!_"_ Arcee whined, she couldn't take it anymore! She _needed_ to get back to base, something was nagging at her to run back there.

"No, you are going on this mission, whether like it or not._"_ Arcee tried to get the warrior's attention but ended up following the femme back to camp.

"At least you can tell me why you're so bossily pissed?_"_ Arcee sneered, Scarlet's small winglets perked up in a hostile offense, then she sighed and turned around. Arcee had never seen her friend so stressed out before.

"Listen, you can't tell anyone this, alright? I'm carrying, a femme, Smokescreen's daughter?" As though she just pressed the pause button on Arcee's system, the blue femme stood there dumb folded. "Wha?"

"Ugh! Don't you understand!? I'm carrying, I am carrying! Smokescreen and me are spark-bonded, we are a 'couple' now, I'm sparked to him. I'm carrying his daughter, you dim-wit! Don't you get it? You pit-spawn idiot!" Scarlet stood there yelling her vocals as loud as she could biting off the other femme's helm. Scarlet realized who she just snapped at and before either femme could open their mouth-plates, a whooshing sound could be heard then followed by a screeching bird not far off, then silence filled the atmosphere once again.

"Did you hear that? You fembots think it was some crazy con?" Wheelie hid behind Arcee's shoulder plating more scared of a stupid bird rather than a pissed femme. Scarlet just sighed at the sight of her friend, Arcee's winglets were pricked and her fists were drawn back, her knees were bent and her back was arched into a fighting stance.

"C'mon Arcee, let's go back to camp, I'll explain everything later. Okay?" As soon as she turned around, Scarlet was welcomed by an orange Bumblebee. "What?" Scarlet merely whispered the question, the mech didn't seemed hostile, but she knew better than to trust an unknown bot. Behind her, Scarlet could hear Wheelie yelp in surprise and Arcee gasp in shock. "Who are you?"

The mech looked at them, a small friendly smile spread across his silver faceplates, doorwings pricked, he held out a servo.

"My designation's Hawk, Red Hawk."

_**Soooo… Now here's chapter 16, and it starts off with Chromia being heavily sparked and watching her comrades drag in an angry femme, then to Arcee, Scarlet and Wheelie going on a bush walk and meeting Red Hawk. Yes, Scarlet and Smokescreen are expecting a sparkling. And what happens back at camp while they're gone, hmm….. Dunno, I guess we'll have to find out in Chapter 17, huh? See ya next time. **_


	18. Chapter 17

_**Scarlet's Exile**_

_Chapter 17_

Sideswipe stepped out of his cabin, enjoying the fresh air that cooled his frame. Behind him, he could hear Hotshot grunt as the menace tried to pack his '_Explorer Bag'_. Either it was full of hiking equipment or just plain old pranking blueprints.

"Why couldn't we just wait until they were gone? We could've pranked a lot more bots with just one punishment, the brig." _The brig_, that sent shivers down Sideswipe's spine, it wasn't the worst punishment he and his mates had ever had. It was just the common punishment, but he'd over heard what the other commanders were saying. 'Up grading the brig would be a good idea.' But having being here was a good thing, Sides didn't know what they were 'up grading' in the brig yet, nor did he want to know.

Just as he and the others had nearly finished their energon, Bluestreak came up to them with a concerned look on his silver faceplates. "Have you seen the two femmes? Arcee and Scarlet? I checked their cabin and they're not there." Cloudburst nearly choked on her energon, something must have spooked her or else the blue liquid just went down the wrong hole. When Trailbreaker went to pat her on the back, she stood up and coughed.

"I'm okay, really the girls are miss-ing?" Bluestreak narrowed his optics at her but didn't press, as he turned to walk away, Cloudburst straightened up rapidly and stared at the forest ahead of them.

"Hey Cloudy, you scared of trees or something?" Hotshot snickered, Sideswipe tried his best to hold back a laugh but ended up giggling like a sparkling. Cloudburst ignored them while Trailbreaker shot them a glare and Hound banged both the back of their helms. It was scary how the blind elder could see them through the orange visor, yet know where they were seated. Drift was frozen as well, Blurr snapped his digits in front of the warrior's optics before yelping when his friend pushed him off the log they were both sitting on.

"Do you mind? Me and Cloudy can hear something." Icy blue optics met the sky-blue mech as he growled in response, the others couldn't hear anything, Jetfire was with Bluestreak discussing a search and rescue party when a screech sounded not far off from the east to the camp.

"I've got 'em. They're headed this way."

Of course Cloudburst and Drift could hear something, they both had long range scanners. It was the same with Bluestreak and Jetfire, although they must've ignored it.

Suddenly, Scarlet burst out of the bushes and shot towards her cabin slamming the door right behind her. "What's gotten itself under her armour?" Hound asked, but a rustle behind the bushes alerted them. Keeping Trailbreaker at the back, they raised their weapons and took aim at the noise. A bouncy blue shaped tumbled out of the bush and stared at them in disbelief.

"Oh, hey Cee, sup?" Sideswipe asked a grin on his faceplates, Arcee grinned back and ignored them as she walked towards her cabin quietly.

"What was that all about?" Jetfire said, perking up his brown wings in confusion.

Hawk stared after the two femmes as the black one ran like Swiss and the blue one bubbled around the forest happily like Charity. He didn't know why the black and pink one was so afraid of him, she was lucky that he wasn't as mean as his partner, Pink Eagle. As for the blue and pink one, at least she had talked to him. Saying that her name was Arcee and she never knew 'cons' like him before, maybe that was the reason the black one had ran off.

"What do you think you're doing? Getting our cover blown like that!" _Oh man!_ Red Hawk slumped his shoulders as his doorwings drooped. His leader was very mad that his second in command had not yet returned and only he and his leader were the only ones left. "I'm sorry, Falcon."

"No need." Silver Falcon looked at the young warrior he had brought with him. For years have they been trying to find the four sleeping birds buried on this rock. The Gyrfalcon looked the orange bot in the optic. He sat on the branch that Hawk had crashed into. "Besides, your flying is getting a _bit_ better." He transformed back into his bipedal form allowing the bright sun to shine on his silver armour.

Red straightened up, excited that he was getting the hang of his organic form. "Really, I'm getting better?" Falcon snorted in disbelief, had the scout not heard what he just said?

"I said, a** BIT** better." Hawk shrugged it off and transformed into a Swainson's Hawk and took flight. Falcon sighed and followed him back to the lookout.

"Heatwave, it's your turn to watch the prisoner." Silverbolt and Ironhide passed the red rescue bot. Sure, having an annoying charge was okay, but staying up all night to watch a pesky glitch, with a bot you don't wanna mess with? Slag yea he was in for it tonight!

Sunstreaker was waiting for him by the brig's cell walls, a slight sneer on his face. "Never thought I'd be patrolling the brig." Heatwave smirked, he had heard about the troublesome twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, but he totally took disadvantage on them when they were around, and that was what caused the 'Great Prank War'.

Heatwave heard Sunny gasp in shock, and turned around to find nothing in the brig at all. _Where the frag are you glitch?_ Then they saw a lone bird flying around the brig, a Golden Eagle by the soft twitters it was making. "Huh?" As soon as Sunny let the word slip the eagle whipped its head in their direction and cawed forcefully, the shriek was loud enough for them to cover their audio receptors. Just as Heatwave was about to blast the damn thing, it suddenly swooshed in their direction and transformed to reveal the female Decepticon as she sent another cry and adopted a fighting stance.

"What the frak? How did it? What?" Both Heatwave and Sunstreaker were lost for words as they stood looking at the femme in awe from the wall furthest from the brig. The hot pink femme stood up in a less hostile position, she heaved a sigh and walked to the back of the cell, her back struts facing them.

Then Heatwave noticed a grey and black tail-like thing move up and down. It was like the spoiler thing on top of the boot on sports cars. Why was it moving?

He nudged Sunstreaker who also took notice of the tail. "Uh… Excuse me, ma'am, but may I ask-" The pink gladiator stood up as soon as they started talking and whipped around to stalk to the edge of her cell, her violet optics were not angry but satisfied?

"No," that single word felt sweet but yet her optics were icy cold. "You may not ask me questions, I'll do the talking." A small smirked was plastered onto her faceplates as she whipped around and stormed up to the only window in the brig, it wasn't even big enough for a human. Heaving another sigh, she turned around to face them, now a gentle slightly guarded expression was there.

"My name is Pink Eagle, I'm one of the three comrades on this planet, maybe even a survivor." Her tone went from demanding to sorrowful. "I was the only femme in my search team. Our leader, Silver Falcon, ordered us to look for the Blackbirds." Okay this was all misunderstood, they had no idea who she was or what she was talking about.

"Your bots, they must've mistaken my insignia for a Decepticon's. But never in my entire life would I trade sides of war to be a con, I am truly loyal to my cause." Sunstreaker took a step forward while Heatwave gave her symbol a good long look.

"Then why are your optics purple? And why did you attack us? How did you pull that bird stunt?" Eagle looked from one mech to the other and then sighed and closed her optics. Swaying gently on her peds, Pink Eagle opened her optics to stare at the wall behind the duo.

"My people aren't like yours, we're different. More intelligent, hostile, capable of harsher conditions and powerful. You never mess with a Miygrit unless you know who they truly are, got it? That's why I attacked, because your leader sent his forces to deep underground where they could've been crushed by rock if it weren't for me. I'm sorry, but I know those tunnels better than you do and it's dangerous to go in them." Sunny's mouth dropped open and Heatwave stared in disbelief. There more like them out there? But just not Cybertronian, and a lot stronger?

"So what you're saying is that there's another race of robots and we could've died if we ventured further? We have to tell Optimus!"

Eagle's hostile pose returned and her icy optics glared at the golden warrior in fury, was she going to scream at them again? Then she lowered her doorwings and her optics softened a bit. "Fine, tell your leader, but he won't listen to a vocal I'll say. He thinks I'm a traitor." The bitterness in her voice told the two mechs that she had more history than she had told them. But as she let them retrieve their leader, they didn't ask any more than they wanted to know.

Prime was in his office finishing some work when two slender femme-like arms grabbed his neck, grunting he turned around to see the glassy blue optics of his spark-mate.

"Yes, sweetspark? How may I pleasure you?" The female commander smiled cheekily at him.

"How 'bout…. We play a game? Hmm, one where the winner gets top side?" Just as Optimus smirked and went to kiss her, a knock at the door sent them both groaning. "Come in."

Heatwave and Sunstreaker walked in politely and saluted towards the commanders. "Should I ask why you are here and not on brig patrol?" Elita placed a servo on her hip plating and raised a metal brow. "Unless the prisoner escaped I don't wanna know." She might have a point but there was something Optimus needed to know.

"Uh, Prime, there's something you need to know." Sunstreaker reasoned, Optimus glanced at both mechs then at his paper work and then finally to his spark-mate. "Please retrieve the medics, myself and the other commanders will meet you at the brig." They nodded and saluted their thanks and ran off to find the medical warriors.

_In the middle of the night! This just had to happen! But I guess the two grumpiest bots aren't grumpy then something must've spooked their systems. _Moonracer walked beside her partner towards the brig to see what these three bots had to say for themselves. First Aid didn't flinch when the cell came into sight. Moonracer admired his young courage ever since Inferno had died. Firestar, a medic who died on Cybertron, had been visiting the medical engineer since Moonie had come back from the death of her friend.

When they saw the other commanders arrive, Ratchet made his way to Ironhide and Optimus. The CMO had planned on bringing his favourite wrench to throw at the weapon specialist or the two idiotic mechs that had brought them here. "So, who goin' in 'ere wit' that thing?" Jazz smirked at his former frontliner and rescue bot, it was obliviously payback from those pranks.

Optimus stared around the cage in confusion. "Where is it?" Silverbolt fretted, his spark-mate didn't even seem to care as she tracked a bird with her optics. Elita followed her gaze and gasped in shock as the bird changed form. "What?"

The bird landed at the edge of the cell and transformed into the femme Ironhide and his team ragged in from the battle-field. She stood a little higher than Bumblebee and bulkier than Blurr. She gave a salute before relaxing her hostile pose. Optimus nodded back his respect "Two of my soldiers said that you have something to say. Go on."

Eagle just blinked up at him, before letting her gaze drop to the ground but her doorwings were still pricked. "My name's Pink Eagle, my post is second in command, my leader is Silver Falcon and my home world is Cybertron." Optimus was taken aback by his behaviour on the second in command and he refused to let others see his expression.

"Continue."

"My race was merely destroyed by your Sentinel Prime, it was even a miracle only three of us survived. My leader, Silver Falcon, is born of Decepticon blood. My partner, Red Hawk, is born of Autobot, and I'm a pure bred. We Miygrits don't need that much energon, we can caw or screech at the top of our voices and can go without sleep for a week sir. Although we are all on the same side, we have different stories to tell, different powers yet we can all take our organic form." With that she turned back into the russet coloured bird and perched on the ground looking up at the Prime expectantly.

"So why did you attack us during the underground expedition?" Nightstalker crouched down to stoke the little bird's feathery chest. Moonracer crouched down beside her to examine the bird. Eagle looked up at her and then to Optimus. "Who were your creators?"

The Prime looked away for a moment and then he straightened up and looked directly into the little bird's eyes. "I have no clue who my carrier was, but my sire's designation was Rockbird." Eagle's eyes widen and her mouth dropped open a bit. What could've spooked the fierce second in command?

_**Do you know, that this thing took 2000 and something words? Neither did I until I looked at the bottom of the screen. Anyway me and Blackie have taken a vacation and it's going great. Right man?**_

"… _**You bet, no stupid siblings to annoy the heck out of us. Just two dudes hanging out of who knows where." **_

_**You got that right. Even the Elita and Prime part was disgusting wasn't it Blacklight? I mean come on! Anyway here it is the 17**__**th**__** part, or 18**__**th**__** IDK, but we'll get back to the two girls at camp, and back to…. **_

"_**Wait a minute, who's Rockbird?" **_

_**He's your half uncle apparently. Mine too, anyway see you next time. Now, how's the drinks going Kai? **_

"_**Ha hah ah ha! Nice one." Well that's what he gets for sneaking off. (Again…) **_


	19. Chapter 18

**Starsinger: **Kai, this is hoo-ahhhhh-tt

**Blacklight: **Okay punk, what the frag did you do?

**Kyle:** It wasn't me! He shouldn't have ordered the volcanic salad! Besides, this is hilarious

**Blacklight: **Yeah, I guess you're right. Anyway, while his busy embarrassing himself; let's write this story ourselves, shall we?

**Kyle: **Yea, payback is sweet!

**Blacklight: **I still don't know why you're here, honestly, couldn't you have something better to do other than annoy the slag out of your brother?

**Starsinger: **Oooowwwww, dochgt tuooech at! (Don't touch that!)

**Scarlet's Exile:**

_Chapter 18,_

A lone figure trekked through the unknown, impatiently waiting to reach her goal. The rain pondered down harder, soaking her armour to her shivering proto-form. At once she spotted the cave with its bright blue eerie glow.

Little did Chromia know, was that someone was watching her every move and following her every step. The stealth bot tracked her friend for some time, wondering why would a sparked carrier be out in this weather, then it hit her, Chromia wanted nothing more than to be alone when her daughter came, but without a medic? She was crazy!

Moonracer waited until Chromia went inside, relieved that the carrier would at least get out of this terrible storm.

As she entered the bright blue cave, Moonracer wondered how the commanders kept this secret from them, and possibly that Chromia knew.

Chromia crouched down next to a puddle and muttered something, too far away to hear, Moonracer stumbled over a dip in the ground and crashed into the ground startling her target. "Moonie? You alright?" The medical engineer looked up to the dark sapphire optics of the junior weapon specialist and groaned as she knew that she would panic.

Chromia crouched beside her friend with a calm expression, knowing well that at least Sideswipe, Ironhide, Timber or Moonracer would follow her here. She was glad that only Moonracer had come, she didn't think of dragging her all the way here for no reason. "I'm fine, thanks, what. Are. You. Doing here!?" Chromia looked at the sharp-shooter like she was plain thin air, harmless.

"Moonie, I've been having visions about this place, ever since Dino died. I, I think I'm supposed to be here for some reason." Moonracer couldn't argue with that, she knew her friends well, well enough to know what they're after. She nodded her helm slowly and sent a quick message to First Aid to tell her supervisors where she was. "Okay, but what about the sparkling?" Chromia hadn't thought about that, she kept opening and closing her mouth like a fish, as if she didn't have an excuse for once!

"I don't know, I was just so determined to get here I didn't think about it." Moonracer gave her a quick scan, showing that the femme wasn't due until 36 hours. The dusky pink femme suddenly drew in a sharp breath. "You okay? You aren't due until a couple of hours so you got some time."

"I'm fine, just, can we sit somewhere out of the rain? It's soaking my armour."

They sat just on an out crop in front of small energon puddle. "Gee, who knew that such a beautiful cave was here all along, heh?" Moonracer tried to keep calm instead of biting the other femme's helm, but Chromia was looking of into the distance as if expecting to see someone. "What? Um, yeah."

Another two hours later and the terrible rain turned into a threatening storm, Ratchet had comm her a few minutes ago demanding her location and she said that she was taking her shift off and not caring if a hundred wrenches got thrown at her, but she knew he wouldn't do such a thing and that he would still be mad.

Chromia drew in another sharp breath and yelped when she tried to get up. "Maybe we should stay here for the night and bridge you back to base in the morning. Are you sure you're-"

"Don't say it! I'm fine, okay?" Moonracer knew not to mess with a sparked femme and let her decide for herself what she wanted to do. "Oh, Moonie I think something's wrong…" Moonracer got up from where she was seated and checked the femme, soon her expression turned from concerned to shocked. "What? Something wrong? Is it a virus?"

"Worse than that! The sparkling's coming **now**!" Chromia froze, didn't she just say a couple of hours?

"Wait, didn't you say at least 22 hours from now? It's coming now, now?"

"Yes, now, now! I don't know, it must be early!"

Since Scarlet had screamed and ran off, Bluestreak had gone to find out what drama the femme was causing. "Scarlet, what's the matter with you?"

Since then, they decided to go home, after they found out everything, they reported back to Prime what had happened.

"So there's a new species of Decepticons? That's outrageous!" Ironhide bellowed over the radio, poor Blaster and Brains had put up with the communications and his wrath. "Yes, have you had any new sightings?" Bluestreak comm back, suddenly the line went dead silent and everyone stopped in their tracks. "Ironhide, everything okay? What's happening?" Nothing. Brains transformed and looked rejected and worried. "The line went dead, dunno if anyone's listening."

Arcee started to panic, if there was a problem at base, what would happen to Earthquake? He was only eight vorns old! And Chromia, she was sparked, they needed to get home, now! "We have to go home! Primus knows what has happened!" Sideswipe was anxious for his friends as well but tried not to show it in case Arcee panicked more.

"It's alright, Cee, they're gonna be fine." Sideswipe gave his friend a bear hug and looked away from Hotshot at the ground, trying not to show his fears. Arcee knew her friend was worried, she knew Scarlet was sparked, how did Primus expect them to get to base in time? "They'll be okay, we just need to get to base ASAP." Bluestreak muttered something to Jetfire and the Aerialbot took off,

"Who knows, it could just be a blackout."

Cloudburst shot Drift a glare, what was going on between the two? "No, if it was a blackout we'd still have a connection. Something's up." Scarlet tried to get her long range system online but shock had jammed the signal, too strong for her or the others to know what the Pit was going on down there. "Scrap, all of the signals are jammed because of a huge shock reading."

"Mine too. Alright let's head up and see what's going on." Arcee wasn't so sure about going down there, something was screaming at her not too while another voice was taunting her to just leave it behind.

"_**Kyle?" **_

Earthquake wasn't so sure of what had happened, first he was walking down the corridor with Wings and Jazz when the lights had turned out and static had filled the comms, now he was standing right in front of Pink Eagle. "What's happening? Why are the lights out?" He raised his voice over the construction that was nearby, what was going on? "Do not be afraid, young one, this is merely an ambush." The prisoner's words sent a chill down his spine all the way to the tip of his tail. Paws wasn't with him either. As soon as the lights went out, Jazz had ordered them to stay there but Wings ran off as soon as he was gone and Earthquake had tried to keep up with her but he had ended up in the brig's hallway. "An ambush? But where are the defence guards and alerting systems?"

Pink Eagle was crouched over him now, looking like a mother who was protecting her young, Earthquake gradually took the hostile pose as a calming gesture. Was it just him, or was it because he was more relaxed around her? Suddenly the construction stopped and gunfire could be heard, Earthquake shivered as he heard yelling and screaming from near the Nursery, he was glad Chromia wasn't there.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like gunfire!" Eagle looked like she was going fly out of the base and run far away.

"Yes," That one word, it turned his blood to ice, what could possibly be happening down there? "Should we stay here?"

"No, the humans will require assistance. Come with me, do you know where most bots hang out?" Earthquake had only been here for a couple weeks, he didn't know where everything was! Then they heard the sound of scraping claws.

"Yep, the rec-room."

"Paws!"

As soon as they got there, they knew what was in store for them. "Alright, everyone stay here, Jetfire's circling overhead, he'll give you the signal." Cloudburst and Bluestreak had disappeared into the dark entrance to the mountainous base.

Moments later a familiar screech sounded shortly followed by gunfire and then silence. "Did you here that?" Hotshot readied his weapons and growled. "Bluestreak." Arcee merely whispered, Sideswipe did he best to reassure her that everything was okay but so far nothing had worked. "I'm sure he's fine."

"No, we can't just stand by and wonder what's going on while our fellow comrades fight for their lives. I suggest that we split up and go in." Scarlet had a point, then again would it be wise to disobey a commandeering officer's order?

"Okay, who votes that we go in?" Drift, Hotshot and Jetfire agreed, Arcee and Blurr exchanged certain looks, were they going to refuse? Arcee agreed and Blurr nodded his helm, good everyone had a right. "Okay, me and Arcee will scout the main comm, while Sideswipe and Hotshot will take to Ariel Cove while Blurr and Drift go to the Engineering Techouse and Jetfire and the misfits try to get the communications back online and order everyone outside asap, got it?"

Once everyone was set up, they hacked the private comm link so they could reach each other if someone was lost. "Good, meet you back here by midnight or tomorrow morning." It was dark, the terrible storm soaking the armour to their proto-forms, Drift led the way towards the technology department and mumbled under his breath.

As soon as they got there, Drift stopped dead, Blurr could just see a shadowy movement. "Who's there?" The warrior called, suddenly the shadow transformed and stood in front of Drift. A dim light was in his servo and a whickered grin was plastered on his silvery faceplates. "Drift?" Blurr had never seen two Drifts before, except this one was different, he had a dragon red and white pattern along his peds and torso, and his optics were an eerie sapphire. "Usually I prefer the name Deadlock. Heard of it recently, blur bot?" Both mechs glared at Blurr, he had just made a mistake by parting up with Drift.

LightningStrike was always caught in the crossfire, was always doing someone else's dirty work for them, was always-

"Oof! Cloudy! What happened?"

Cloudburst gave the 13 vorn old mech a worried glance, he had no idea what she had just done. "I… I killed Bluestreak."

"Yeah, so? That's our orders, remember?"

"I know… But…. I couldn't, kill him."

"So you're saying that you _didn't_ kill him? Come on, Cloudy! Mech up!"

"No, I did kill him! Just, I don't know what to do now."

"Well boss said meet Prime at main comm remember? Orders are orders Cloud, I don't like it either but hey, somebody's gotta do it."

He was right, someone had to do it, but he hadn't killed anyone yet. This ambush was going to be tricky, but as soon as the drama was over, hopefully the killing was too. "Right, got it, now let's go help Roulette steer that idiot excuse for a fighter into the trap."

"Good, remember that Wings and Wipe-out are helping too."

Sideswipe didn't know what to do, he didn't! First Hotshot said they should head towards the Elders place but now they were headed towards the main comm! Primus did he not know where he was going!? "Shot, it's this way! C'mon dude." The menace turned around and glared at Sideswipe, why did he seem so frustrated?

"No, it's this way, now!" His voice was merely a whisper but the ending words turned out to be a quick growl. "That's it! Outback, where are you?" Suddenly Hot rod and Outback burst from the shadows and closed in on Sideswipe, what and why were they here?

"Guys, quickly get out! There's something wrong here!"

Hot rod froze once he recognised the mech but Outback kept growling as if to pounce on the silver blade-bot. "You should have stayed with Moonie when you had the chance."

"What?"

"Get him!"

Suddenly both Hotshot and Outback pounced on him while Hot rod looked on without hesitation, he pulled off his big brother and dragged the snarling mech to the main comm. Sideswipe was stuck with Outback, the young troublemaker looked badly bruised. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing!"

They had no chance, no chance whatsoever. Roulette laughed softly as she watched Jetfire and Brains desperately try to get the power back online, they had no idea she was there. Wheelie, however, seemed to know something was up, he kept nagging the other mechs. "Little tack, little tells." She held up a grenade and silently threw it towards the Aerialbot, hearing a clink of metal, he turned around and shouted at the misfits to find cover just before it went off. Causing the whole communications to blow up, not a single genius could fix that in time. "Where are you traitor?" Jetfire growled, Roulette sneered at his bravery and crept up on him.

"Whoa, look out Fire!"

Jetfire turned around in time to see a black fist thrown at him, he stumbled backwards and with a groan, he collapsed to the ground. "Jetfire! What did you do?" Wheelie screeched, Roulette glared at them for what seemed like forever.

"Relax, be lucky I didn't kill him." Brains cowered behind Wheelie, were they this idiotic up close? Perhaps. "Look, I'm leading this ambush and if anyone gets in _**my**_way, I'll have their helm! Got it?" Cowering behind the door, the light purple femme moved swiftly in detaching the mech from the ground and carefully placing him on one of the medical berths. "See ya later, prey stalkers."

Once again left alone in darkness did they try to get the communications back online, they were scared and tired, no one knew what was coming next.

Arcee trekked down the lonely halls by herself, Scarlet had insisted in coming with her but Arcee knew better and had told her friend to lock the Nursery doors. Chromia wasn't there and luckily no blood, but she wasn't taking risks. Arcee readied her rifle and wrist blades in case someone attacked her. Quick footfalls followed her, the shadows seemed to whisper the past and suddenly a screech ripped her out of her thoughts. She didn't notice the blow of a grenade until she heard Wheelie screech, what was happening? She was too far away to hear and was glad she was. "Wheelie." No one. What was happening down there?

Quickly, Arcee made her way to the main comm and scanned the area, still no one. "Where are you?"

"I'm here."

Someone wrapped their arms around her as she squealed, obviously she no idea that it was a scout by their small servos. "Relax, it's me. Wings!" The grip on Arcee loosened and the blue warrior turned around to see her half-sister, the pale grey Aerialbot looked happy to see her, what was she up to? "Wings, what are you doing here? Scaring the scrap out of me like that!"

"Sorry, I'm just lost and the base seems so empty."

She was right. Even in a power out, there was more noise than this and the eerie silence made her uneasy. "Uh, maybe we should go outside?"

"No can do, the doors are locked. And Jetfire's knocked out, I can't find the misfits."

"How did you get here?"

"I came running in hopes to find someone here after that bomb went off, but no one's here. Except you!" The scout hugged her sister again, Arcee had never been more terrified in her life, no one was here, no one. Jetfire's been knocked out, the misfits are missing and there's crazy bots running around.

"Okay, can you at least tell me what's going on and have you seen any bots around?" Wings stood still for a moment before opening her mouth, a blood chill scream rang out through the base sending shivers down Arcee's back. Then quick gunfire sounded and silence evolved them once again. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, it sounded like Tawnyflare… We need to get to the rec room, now!"

"No, stay here, it's safer without getting shot at."

Grabbing her servo, Wings tugged Arcee in the medical bay and gasped at the sight of her friend. Wipe-out was covered in Dark energon and was lying on the floor, she looked like someone had tried to kill her. A low warning growl erupted in her throat, Arcee backed away while Wings stared on in disbelief. "Wings…"

Wipe-out sprang up and pounced on the silver femme, screeching in terror Arcee pulled out her rifle but a loud bang had made the young Wrecker collapse. Sideswipe walked in a second later and looked at the two femmes. "Sides…?"

He was an assassin from Cybertron, he could kill bots without a care in the galaxy! "She's fine, her soul joined the AllSpark minutes ago, she would've felt only little pain. Plus, I already killed two on the way here."

"Who?"

"Uh, Outback and Hotshot, why?"

"No! Why did you do that?"

"Hey! They tried to kill me first! Okay?"

Something about Wings' expression had them both wonder what was going on, she had sounded like she was angry but her face was guarded and serious, as if leading a troop of soldiers in war!

"Wings, what's going on?"

"Nothing! Just this traitor needs to be taught a lesson. And you're coming with me!"

Arcee yelped in surprise at how strong she was all of a sudden, and she didn't sound like herself when she spoke, in fact she sounded more like somebot that Arcee didn't want to meet in person. "Wings!" Behind them, Sideswipe was pinned to the ground by Swerve whilst another mech moved closer and a screech filled their audios. No one spoke as Wings dragged Arcee down the hallway. "Stay here! Or else." The young bot hissed threateningly at her sister before retreating in darkness, was that Optimus she could hear muttering something? And Ironhide?

"Help!"

The talking stopped and so did the approaching footsteps, were they on her side or were they leading the ambush against the Autobots? "Arcee? That you?"

Thank Primus, Ironhide emerged from the shadows with Warpath, Perceptor and Optimus Prime. "What are you doing down here all alone? Didn't you hear the gunfire that was going on earlier?" His gruff voice made it better to tune out the frightening sounds.

"Uh, yes, but I kinda got lost. Can you help me?"

"Of course." As he grunted, Arcee could swear she heard Warpath mutter something into his before heading towards her leader; she nodded her respect to the Prime. "Arcee, where are the others?"

"They are split up, sir. Jetfire's been knocked out, Scarlet's locked in the Nursery, Drift and Blurr have gone to the tech house, Sideswipe and Hotshot have been taken care of."

"What? Have you gone against protocol at a time like this!? What were you thinking!"

Ironhide and Warpath both took a step back when he growled a warning, but Perceptor calmly walked over to the disconnected monitors and tried to patch them up. "Sir, I swear, it wasn't me who lead this ambush!"

"Save it! I think you've done enough, going against your own kind like that… I'd never thought that such harmless younglings would do that."

"But sir! I'm not a part of this patrol, I swear!"

"I know, but-"

He closed his optics for a heartbeat and when he re-opened them, there was a loud clatter and some cursing. "Where's your friend, Wings, was it?"

"No! Bluestreak! You can't leave!"

Tawnyflare wailed, all she could do was stare at her dead friend, hoping that she wouldn't lose anything else tonight. Jazz and Tailgate were both nowhere to be seen, Bluestreak was dead and Blurr was badly wounded.

Beside her, the prisoner, Pink Eagle, was crouched in a mourning state. Earthquake and the humans were locked safely in the rec-room, no one could harm them in there but out here, they were vulnerable. "It's alright, he's in a better place now. They would all want you to move on."

"And forget about them? Never!"

"No, just have fun in life, you can still think of them from time-to-time, just don't mourn too much."

"Alright, where are the others?"

"I don't know. All we can do is stay here until it's safe."

With that, Tawnyflare curled up beside Bluestreak, Eagle kept guard until the power was back on and it would be safe again.

"Wings, what are you doing?"

Ironhide was nowhere to be seen, Warpath said that he would go back to look for Sideswipe, while Perceptor was still trying to get the monitors back online with the help of Pipes and Optimus was on the ground with something sharp clamped around his throat. Wings stood over the Prime in a guarded way, knowing she was lost in her thoughts Arcee frantically tried to pry her sister by yelling, as she too was on the ground but by someone pinning her there.

"Wings! Help him, help me!"

Wings looked dull and lifeless, and when she spoke it was like she was already dead. "No, he deserves to die, not like this though. But there is no other option."

"No, no we can help him! You just need to help me first."

Wings walked over and pushed the weight off Arcee and walked back over to Optimus. "Kill him." Those words couldn't be real, was she just dreaming or was it a nightmare?

"What?"

"I said; Kill him. Now!"

"But-What-No! He's our leader for Primus sake!"

"You are wrong, Arcee, it's never Primus!"

"What are you-Never mind, Ratch will fix you up, c'mon, help me out here."

"I don't need fixing, and I don't need help!"

That voice, she knew it from somewhere, but it was hard to put her digit on it. Now, she knew, that this was no longer Wings, but a stranger. "Go away, I don't want to hurt you." Arcee walked calmly over to Optimus and loosened the strap, just as she was about to finish, Arcee heard a low growl and stood up in time to see her half-sister pounce on top of her.

"Coward! Couldn't even kill an ant!"

"Wings, no!"

Optimus tried to stand up but he had lost too much blood, he lied there, watching his warrior fight an experienced rogue. "Ashpipe." His voice was frail, but he knew that he was alright as long as he didn't do anything foolish. "I'll kill him myself!"

"No!"

Wings clasped a sharp servo in Arcee's throat and left the twitching bot on the ground. Optimus laid there watching every step that the young Aerialbot took was his fate, he wondered what his death would be, but this wasn't Megatron or Unicron, instead, it was a youngling. "No!"

Arcee leapt in the air striking her sister's wings, she screamed out in pain when the older femme dug her digits deeper into the fragile wings. Spinning around and clutching the small winglets on her back, she pinned Arcee to the ground and growled in frustration. "I'll kill both of you, then!"

Wings clasped both servos around Arcee's neck. "Rust in pieces, coward!"

Arcee grabbed the thing that had pinned Optimus to the ground earlier, it was spear shaped. "_I'm sorry_."

Wings growled, and then felt sharp pain in her chest. Looking down she realised how the pole had gone in one side and out the other, cutting through her spark-chamber. Arcee pushed Wings off of her gently and saw the damage she had done. "Wings?"

Wings stumbled a few metres back, a hatred stare in her optics, and Arcee finally saw it, the whickered bot behind those optics. Ashpipe. "You think you won? Just wait, the sharpest weapon can be defeated." _What?_

"Wings!"

The silvery-grey femme stumbled two paces and collapsed in front of a shocked Ironhide, what did she mean? Was there more trouble in store for the Autobots?

"I'm sorry, Arcee, but it was her time."

"_I killed her_."

Moonracer walked in, she couldn't believe the scene before her.

"I should've been there to help!" Chromia scowled, still holding her new born daughter, Warpath, Ironhide, Timber and Arcee were all there. Sideswipe was next to her eyeing the sparkling. Moonracer had helped her with the pain and delivering but after hearing about the ambush, no one could replace the bots they had lost.

"And done what? You were sparked, Chromia, you couldn't have done anything." Warpath growled, still mad at her for leaving the base.

"I hate to say it, but rookie's got a point." Chromia huffed, still not pleased that her guardian chose the other side.

"I think she's gorgeous." Arcee cooed at the little pale white and green coloured femme, she looked nothing like them. "What's her name?" Sideswipe had a cheery grin on his face, man the pranks him and Chromia were gonna teach her! "I named her Crystal, after this place."

"Crystal, it's pretty."

"For a pretty bot!"

"Crystal."

Moonracer had no idea that Roulette was a con, let alone lead an ambush and blame it on her! Yea she was gonna pay for what she did to Dino.

_**So sorry that I didn't get it up sooner, thank Primus they're gone and- Oh no.**_

"_**Hey what's up Starry?"**_

_**I'm gonna kill you.**_

"_**You can try!"**_

_**I hate that guy.**_

"_**Um, that 'Guy'**_ _**is your brother."**_

_**Who cares,**_

"_**Don't let ma hear that! She'll kill you first!" **_

_**Anyway, here it is. Roulette was Dino's 'girlfriend', she killed him by blowing up that volcano, on purpose I don't know, but yea, we won't be seeing her for some time. Appleshade is coming up, hope you liked it. And Moonracer makes a dramatic change in life so, see ya soon. **_

"_**Kyle, where are you?"**_

"_**Hey, me here, Earthquake, I'll be having a selfie chapter soon! So keep an optic out! See ya!" **_


	20. Chapter 19

_**TawnyFlare's Sake**_

Chapter 19

**(Five ½ months later)**

The icy wind whipped past the dead crooked trees, cutting across the dull moor as it headed straight out of sight. A lone figure stood among the moonlit grass, so short it was hard to believe anything would grow here. A shadow flickered from the trees and moved so swiftly like it never moved at all, it just came out of nowhere.

"Ashpipe, where's Arcee and Wings?" The lone figure turned her helm towards the shadow and sighed, then so suddenly, she dropped to the ground and sobbed.

"I told her, I told Arcee that I gave her up because of Sentinel and she's gone to go and find her birth Sire. She said she hated me! And she killed her own sister two Moons ago!" The shadow slowly bent down to comfort his friend over the loss of a daughter. "I'm so sorry Ashpipe. Is Wings still here?" The big powerful Decepticon bellowed, his deep voice calmed her as she stopped crying and looked the mech in the optics. "Arcee might have been exiled from this dark place, but they didn't accept Wings in the AllSpark either."

A small smile crept upon her grey faceplates as she thought of her other daughter. "Until all are one, Ashpipe. May Arcee and the rest of our loved ones, walk the path of Primus."

* * *

"How could you keep this from us? When were you gonna tell her, me!"

Kyle fumed furiously at his carrier, Leafblind didn't want this to happen, but it had. "Kyle, the only reason I took her in because Ashpipe couldn't, but I had no idea that she would lead her into this."

"Leave me alone."

"Kai, it's true, we're all afraid and tired of what's coming. We need help." His older deceased brother, Starsinger, looked at him. Yea, he was gonna pay for this.

"How could you, not tell me? I'm your brother! Am I?" The dark sapphire coloured mech sighed, him and his cousin, Jessie, had promised not to tell them but it was only a dark night that he could still remember what he heard at Crystal's Crack.

Flashlight was nowhere to be seen, both Tirewisk and his eldest daughter were there. "Kyle, Earthquake has gotten used to this, why haven't you?" Leafblind's brother rumbled, he had no idea up until now that his spark-mate had an affair.

"I don't know, oh because uh, hmm…. Maybe, I'm not living! Ugh, I don't care what either of you say! Arcee's still my sister no matter what."

With that, he transformed and sped off to find Squirreltrack and Pebble-glaze. Starsinger took a step forward, not sure if he should follow him. "No, he would be better off on his own. Give him some time." Jessie placed her bronze coloured servo on his shoulder.

Starsinger sighed and closed his optics, Kyle would be alright, both Jessie and Tirewisk had lost family and pride, he and Leafblind had lost all three bots and Flashlight had lost an entire family. Nothing would be the same, _Nothing_.

* * *

Arcee walked down towards the medbay, only a couple of weeks ago did she find out that she was sparked with Cliffjumper's daughter. Although the memory of her sister's death still haunted her, Ratchet had ordered her no patrols, recon, missions, or even going outside the base alone to get some fresh air. Primus he was like her Carrier- No, Leafblind. Yes, she was still getting used to the fact that she had a torn family.

"Ratch? You there?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Check-up."

"Come in."

Arcee entered the warm medbay, the CMO was busy packing up some of his tools for the night. Arcee lied down on one of the medical berths and stared at the ceiling. Once Ratchet was done, she could swear that the CMO was annoyed by something. "Ratch?"

"You should be happy, moping around is not good for your health. And make sure that Cliffjumper doesn't do anything stupid while you're sparked, got it?"

Arcee nodded her helm in respond, Cliffjumper had been over the moon about this and Arcee was a little nervous about that. As for moping around, she couldn't help that, no-one knew what it was like to kill your half-sister and then be sparked.

"Can you trace my origins?"

Arcee asked just before she left. Ratchet flicked up the screen showing a familiar silver mech. Earning a gasp from Arcee as she left the medical bay, Ratchet went back to packing up.

While walking back to her quarters, Arcee focused on her thoughts as she remembered who had been lost on the night. Bluestreak and Fireflight had both been murdered, Elita-one and Blurr were both badly wounded, Tailgate and Jazz had been stolen by the raiders, Swerve, Wipe-out, Wings, Lightningstrike and Outback had all gone against protocol but had payed the price high. All the while Chromia had given birth to Crystal.

Arcee wondered how the young sparkling was coping back at the big base, Crystal was cute and very pale green and white. The little femme would be making friends with the new Jettwins, Jetstorm, Jetstream and Gemwing. Jetfire and Mist cloud had given birth to the three Aerialbots, expecting to be one when there was three, Gemstone and Bulkhead were both proud of their sister while Lancer was worried about the way the triplets were born.

Slingshot and Air raid both still teased the mech of how his face looked when Nightstalker said the word 'three'. Arcee knew Elita was furious but she didn't mind, Optimus and her still had time to have one, although Sundrown had said not long ago to Sunstreaker that she was sparked. Sideswipe had passed the word on.

Arcee entered her quarters and slipped in beside a peacefully re-charging Cliffjumper. Arcee smirked at the fact that he couldn't wait at least a couple of breems for her.

* * *

_**So here it is, hope you like it. Arcee, Sundrown, Elita-one and Lancer are all JUST sparked. So far only Chromia and Mist cloud had given birth. Cliffjumper is Arcee's spark-mate, so sorry if you don't like it, Warpath is the father Of Crystal, not Ironhide go back to chapter 4. Ashpipe and Silver-Falcon had Arcee though he never knew about her. And Kyle is furious for us lying to him. So, yeah, see you guys soon. **_


End file.
